Connecting Realities
by Black Omochao
Summary: Sometimes different realities connect to each other, but some connections are stronger then others.
1. Prologue

This is a little of a new thing to try for me as I haven't really written anything with romance in it before, just one oneshot of the sort, but I wish to write in every category so I need to practice as such, anyway besides that, I've wanted to do this crossover for awhile, I don't know why but I just feel these shows fit together somehow, most people would probably disagree, but whatever, I wasn't sure about Takato's eye color, but I see most authors' refer to his eye color as reddish, so I just went with that, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>Reality, it defines what we are, what all is, they say the universe is reality, but reality is not so simple, it is not just what we see.<em>

_Reality is like a river, it splits down many paths, every moment, every decision._

_When you must decide something you may think you can only make one decision, but this is incorrect, no, you make all the decisions, which is why reality is infinite._

_Some realities are nearly identical to each other, but the further back the split was, the more radical the differences._

_Realities are usually separate from one another, as it should be, but despite this the boundaries of reality are weak, and if realities overlap, they can often be breached._

_These breaches are often taken as nothing or simply strange, things moving without explanation, feeling something that isn't there, hearing faint voices seemingly coming from nowhere, often always caused by realities overlapping._

_But some realities form stronger connections than others…_

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day, like any day, everything was normal, everything was peaceful, birds chirped, and children played, as it was a perfect day for such things, many parents had taken their young children to the park to fully enjoy the sunny day.<p>

This was also the case for 4 year old Yuri Otani, who sat in the sand box as her mother watched her from a bench, Yuri moved her toy shovel around in the sand contemplating something that she had wondered as she watched the other kids play about in other parts of the park, why did no other children come to play with her?

She was alone in the sandbox, she pondered this and decided the other kids simply would rather play about in the other parts of the park rather than the sandbox, so Yuri got up and wondered to where some of the other children were playing, her mother still watching her closely, some kids were running around playing tag when Yuri walked over cheerfully.

"Can I play?" Yuri asked innocently as the other children stopped and looked at her.

"…Um, we're kind of already playing, but you can play with us when we finish this game," One little boy said as the other children nodded, Yuri frowned but nodded before they ran off to continue their game, Yuri sat down sadly, she was sure the kids would forget about her by the time they finished.

"I wish I had a special friend, one who would play with me whenever I needed, and help me no matter what, and never forget me," Yuri whispered to herself, but despite the fact that the wish was not intended to be heard, the universe hears all, connecting to another universe where another lonely child resided, the wish would come true.

Yuri glanced up with surprise as a transparent human-like shape began to form before her, and soon completely appeared for her to see what it was, it was a little boy about the same age as her, he was transparent but she could make out every detail about him, he had brown hair and reddish eyes, which stared curiously at her as her eyes did the same to him.

"Who are you?" Both of them asked at the same time, Yuri curiously reached out her hand to touch the boy's, but it simply passed through shocking her.

"Are you a ghost?" Yuri asked; somewhat scared and the boy shook his head.

"No, are you?" the boy asked and Yuri shook her head no, she got up and walked closer to the boy and inspected him curiously, she looked around and noticed nobody else had even glanced at the strange child before her.

"How come I can see through you?" the boy asked looking at Yuri closely.

"You can? I can see through you," Yuri said before she smiled "Hey it doesn't look like anyone can see you, but I can, are you the friend I wished for?" Yuri questioned.

"You wished for a friend? I did too, and I think I'm the only one who can see you too," the boy said looking around at what Yuri had come to assume was probably a different place than where she was.

"Then we must be each other's special friends," Yuri said happily before she held out her hand "I'm Yuri Otani, what's your name?" Yuri questioned the boy who smiled back at her.

"I'm Takato Matsuki, nice to meet you Yuri," Takato said before he tried to shake Yuri's hand only for his hand to go through hers like before, but both children simply giggled at that before a conversation sparked between them, they talked for a good while, Yuri didn't care that people were staring at her as if she was crazy, she didn't mind that the kids who said they'd play with her before came back, but ran away when it looked to them like she was talking to thin air, Yuri was just happy to have a friend.

"Yuri! Time to go home!" Yuri heard her mom call; Yuri turned in the direction of her mom and waved before she turned back to Takato.

"I have to go now," Yuri said somewhat sadly, Takato nodded before looking around a bit before focusing on Yuri again.

"I do too, I'll see you later, I guess," Takato said before he got up and walked away, Yuri waved before Takato seemingly faded away; Yuri then got up and began walking back to her mother, hoping to see her friend again soon.

* * *

><p>"I win!" 5 year old Yuri Otani happily shouted to her seemingly transparent friend Takato Matsuki, both were sitting in Yuri's room, or it at least appeared that way.<p>

For the last few months, Takato and Yuri had come to a better understanding of how their connection worked, Takato and Yuri were never in the same place, and they could contact each other anytime no matter where the other was, Takato was in his own room currently so to Takato it looked as if Yuri was in his room, it was also very apparent to the two children that nobody but each other could hear or see the other, their parents simply thought they had imaginary friends, and the other kids mostly just thought they were crazy, but they didn't care.

"What were we even playing?" Takato asked with an amused look on his face.

"I don't know; does it matter?" Yuri questioned with a shrug, the two glanced at each other before bursting out into fits of laughter, Yuri suddenly tried to pounce on Takato, but like always simply went through him, both were silent for a few moments before they quickly burst into laughter once more.

Yuri's mother watched her daughter seemingly talking to nobody from the doorway with a concerned look on her face, she closed the door and walked away hoping Yuri's 'imaginary friend' phase would end soon.

* * *

><p>Yuri sat in the living room watching TV, she was now 6 years old, it had been about 2 years since she had met her friend Takato who sat beside her on the couch, or at least it appeared that way, but Takato was actually sitting on his own couch, they were pretty sure they weren't even watching the same thing, but they didn't care, they just enjoyed each other's company.<p>

"Wargreymon to the rescue!" Takato yelled out excitably, seemingly about whatever show he was watching, Yuri looked at him with a look of confusion, before she smiled and gave a giggle; Takato looked at her; also smiling "What?" Takato asked his friend "You're silly," Yuri said before she began laughing; Takato soon joined her in laughter.

Yuri's mother walked into the room and sighed seeing her laughing, she hated to do what she was planning to, but her daughter needed real friends.

"Yuri, can I talk to you?" Yuri's mother asked before Yuri looked at her and nodded, before turning back to her 'imaginary friend.'

"I'll be right back Takato, my mommy wants to tell me something," Yuri said before walking over to her mother who led her into the kitchen, Yuri's mother sighed, she really didn't want to do this.

"Yuri, about Takato," Yuri's mother said looking down at her daughter who smiled.

"What about him? He's my best friend," Yuri said cheerfully.

"Yes, he is very nice Yuri-" Yuri's mother began but Yuri interrupted before she could continue.

"Yes he is, he is very fun to play with, and he never ignores me, no matter what, he is-" Yuri said before her mother cut her off.

"Yuri, you have to stop," Yuri's mother finally blurted, Yuri frowned at her mother in confusion.

"Stop?" Yuri asked looking at her mother strangely.

"Yes Yuri, you need to stop this thing with Takato, it isn't healthy, you need real friends," Yuri's mother said as Yuri's eyes widened.

"B-but he is real! He's my-" Yuri stuttered but her mother interrupted again.

"Enough Yuri! You need to start living in the real world" Yuri's mother said firmly despite the fact that it nearly broke her heart to see her daughter's eyes fill with tears as she said this.

"No, no, no!" Yuri cried out before she ran back into the living room, where she saw Takato crying like her "T-Takato?" Yuri sniffled looking at her friend.

"Yuri…m-my mommy said I can't see you anymore, she came in after you left, and s-said you weren't real," Takato cried, Yuri tried to hug him but her arms simply went through him.

"Mine said that about you also…I don't want you to go," Yuri whimpered.

"I don't want you to ether, but…I have to do what mommy says," Takato said sadly and Yuri nodded.

"Me too," Yuri said nearly bursting into tears once more "G-goodbye!" Yuri cried out as Takato began to fade and tears fell from his eyes.

"Goodbye," Takato whimpered before he disappeared completely, Yuri turned off the TV and sadly walked to her room, thinking she would never see her best friend again.

* * *

><p>There, constructive criticism is helpful, but remember to also give what you think of the storyline.<p> 


	2. Concealing Fog

Here's another chapter, I don't own anything, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Concealing Fog<p>

* * *

><p>12 year old Yuri Otani groaned as she pulled herself out of her bed, she grabbed her symbiotic alien partner; known as a borg and placed him on her head.<p>

"Another day, another alien," Yuri said a; look of sadness on her face, for Yuri life was tough, she was part of a group called the alien fighters who captured hostile aliens that attacked her school nearly every day, normally children wouldn't be able to fight creatures like this, but the alien fighters had their borgs to protect them, but that didn't matter to Yuri, she was deeply afraid of aliens, even her borg, and wanted out of the alien party more than anything.

"Yuri, we should get going," Yuri heard her borg say from atop her head, she sighed, she really didn't want to go to school, but she knew there was no way out of this, so she began to head for the door of her room, but Yuri was still somewhat drowsy and accidentally knocked over a box that was on her dresser, Yuri jumped as the box fell to the ground and a pile of papers fell out, Yuri sighed again as she looked at the scattered crayon drawings the box was filled with and began picking them up "Yuri, what are those?" Yuri's borg asked.

"Nothing borg, just a bunch of drawings from when I was little," Yuri said as she gathered up the many different pictures; a picture that looked like it as supposed to be a frog, a strange picture of what looked like some sort of dragon-unicorn hybrid, a scribble of a lizard, and a picture of what looked like two little children; one with black hair that Yuri's borg guessed was supposed to be Yuri, next to another who had brown hair, Yuri had simply disregarded the other pictures she had picked up, but this last one seemed to hold her attention for some reason, she let out a small sniffle as she looked at the picture with a distant look in her eyes "Yuri?" Yuri's borg questioned snapping Yuri out of her trance.

"…It's nothing borg, just…nothing," Yuri said as she shoved all the fallen pictures back into the box, except for the last picture which she placed in the box carefully making sure not to bend it, she then placed the box back on her dresser before walking out of her room.

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time at Yuri's school, Yuri was sitting at a table with her friends Miyu, Kasumi, and Kumi, there hadn't been an alien attack today so far, but Yuri didn't let herself relax for fear of jinxing herself, Kumi looked at Yuri with a concerned look before vocalizing her concerns.<p>

"Yuri, what's wrong, you look just as unhappy as usual, there hasn't been an alien attack today, shouldn't you be happy? You even have your borg on your head instead of in your backpack," Kumi said, eyeing her friend in concern.

"The reasons are simple Kumi," Yuri said, then suddenly some sirens were heard and Yuri sighed "That," Yuri said as her fellow alien fighters: Kumi and Kasumi, pulled their respective borgs out of their backpacks.

* * *

><p>The three girls ran out of the school and met with their instructor Megumi.<p>

"Ok where's the alien? Nya!" Kasumi cheered and Megumi looked unsure.

"I'm not sure, but it seems that it has made a mass of fog to conceal itself, I really have little idea how, but I hope you can do it," Megumi said as the three alien fighters turned to look at the huge cloud of fog.

"I'm not sure about this Kumi," Kumi's borg said glancing down at his host who nodded.

"I know borg, but we need to do our job," so the alien fighters entered the fog, they didn't spot anything at first; Yuri glanced around the area but froze in fear when she spotted the shadow of a huge creature.

"G-guys," Yuri squeaked as the beast hidden in the fog looked down at the three girl, it lifted one of its four massive arms and tried to slam its hand down on Yuri, Yuri closed her eyes and prepared to be crushed, but the hand never hit her, Yuri opened her eyes and saw her borg was struggling, blocking the hand with his drills with all his might, suddenly a drill wrapped around Yuri's waist and dragged her back over to her teammates, her borg's drills quickly detaching from the monster's hand which slammed on the ground where Yuri stood moments before, Yuri glanced up at her two friends as Kasumi's borg retracted the drill he used to save her "Thanks guys,"

"No problem, nya!" Kasumi said with a huge smile, the three then turned to look at the monster that was glaring at them.

"You won't stop me! I will have him!" the monster shouted in a deep menacing voice, the alien fighters were shocked that the creature could speak "He is my partner and you will not get in my way!" the creature snarled and before the alien fighters knew it there was a bright flash, they covered their eyes as they all felt a odd shifting sensation fill their bodies, once it stopped they uncovered their eyes to see that the massive creature was gone.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Kumi asked looking around "How did it get away so fast, what was that flash?"

"Blue Prominence!" they suddenly heard a loud snarling voice yell out, the team gasped as a blast of blue flames nearly hit them, they looked in the direction the flames came from and were petrified at what looked like the shadow of a massive dinosaur-like creature in the fog, it snarled as it took a earth shaking step toward them.

"We're going to die," Yuri whimpered.

"Lightning Joust!" Yuri heard what sounded like two voices shout out, one voice seeming somewhat familiar, the team looked up as a blur zoomed past the dinosaur creature causing it to fall to the ground with a roar of pain and anger, the team was surprised to see what looked like a white knight of sorts holding a lance standing in front of them, glaring at the large beast, the knight had many red parts on his armor and what looked like two little dragon wings on his helmet, as well as a flowing cape.

"Amazing," Yuri whispered to herself as she stared at the knight who had saved them.

"Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, I'll protect these kids, you finish off Spinomon!" the knight shouted out to two currently unseen companions, Yuri felt her heart flutter at the sound of the majestic knights voice, or at least one of his voices, suddenly two more shadows flew over the shadow of the creature known as Spinomon, one was about the same size as the knight and what the girls could tell looked sort of like a shaman holding a staff of sorts, the other one was what looked like a huge mech of sorts, both looked down at Spinomon as it growled at them.

"Mega Barrage!"

"Spirit Strike!" the knights two companions shouted in their own duel voices, unleashing missiles of all sorts as well as what appeared to be mystic energy of some sort that all struck Spinomon, the beast gave a final cry as it seemingly exploded into thousands of tiny particles, which then flowed into the two who had destroyed the beast, the team noticed the fog began to fade and when it did the three looked around in shock, they were no longer at the school, in fact it didn't even look like they were in their own city anymore, a city yes, but not their city.

* * *

><p>Well that's the chapter, if you review please tell me what you liked as well as give me constructive criticism, and also, if it seems like Spinomon got defeated too easily, the reason is the alien fighters appeared near the end of the battle with Spinomon, it was already weakened, you'll see the tamers side of this next chapter, well till next time.<p> 


	3. A Normal Morning

Here's the next chapter of Connecting Realities, my Alien Nine/Digimon tamers crossover, I own nothing, and I hope this is enjoyable.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Normal Morning<p>

* * *

><p>12 year old Takato Matsuki opened his tired eyes to be met with the sight of his digimon; Guilmon, sitting on his chest, smiling innocently at him.<p>

"It's time for breakfast, Takatomon!" Guilmon said in an excited voice, Takato gave a small chuckle, only Guilmon would get so excited over the concept of food, Takato got out of bed and let out a yawn, he glanced about his messy room and gave a sigh, he should really get to cleaning it, Takato spotted his sketch pad and picked it up and began flipping through the pages, starting with the newest, the sketches were simple enough, his friends, their digimon, he kept going back as the pictures became less and less professional, but to Takato, more and more sentimental, a picture of Growlmon, some prototype champion forms for Guilmon, the original picture of Guilmon that started it all, Takato stared at this sketch for a good ten minutes, words could not describe how much he cared about this picture; the one that started it all.

"Takato you get down here this instant!" Takato jumped hearing his mother yell, and dropped his sketch pad, Takato sighed and picked his sketch pad back up, he was about to put it back on his dresser when he noticed something, a picture behind his Guilmon picture, he carefully flipped the old picture of Guilmon out of the way only to see what appeared to be a scribble of what vaguely resembled a little girl with black hair, Takato looked at the picture as if he was trying to remember something important, before he just shook his head and placed the sketch pad back on his dresser and went to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Class was boring as usual as, Takato found himself having a hard time paying attention to Ms. Asaji's lecture, he normally didn't have a too easy time paying attention to these anyway, but today was different, no matter how much he tried he couldn't get his mind off the old picture in his sketch book, he knew it was important, after a few minutes Takato gave up on trying to figure out what was so important about that drawing and tried to focus on the lecture, this didn't last long when Takato heard something hit his desk, he looked on the desk and saw what looked like a ball of paper, Takato looked at the class behind him and spotted Jeri waving at him, Takato sighed, if Jeri was breaking the rules to get a answer from him he must seem really off, he carefully unfolded the note and looked at it, it was a simple message 'Are you ok?' Takato looked back at Jeri and nodded his head.<p>

"And what do you have there Takato?" Takato heard someone say from in front of him, Takato slowly turned his head and saw Ms. Asaji glaring down at him, Takato stared at the note in his hand and then back at the teacher, before he slowly handed it to her; she read the note over before giving a sigh "Jeri, I know you only gave this to Takato out of concern, but rules are rules," Ms. Asaji said glancing at both children with some sympathy, she knew what these kids had to go through only a few months ago, but she couldn't just exempt them from punishment "Detention, for both of you," she said with a sigh before going back to her desk, Takato let out a small groan as Jeri still looked at him in concern.

* * *

><p>Takato and Jeri sat quietly in the classroom as they waited for their detention to end so they could go, Jeri looked at Takato in concern, Takato was often distracted, but not this distracted, she knew something was bothering him, and she wanted to find out what.<p>

"Takato?" Jeri quietly called out to her friend but Takato didn't respond, Jeri's concern grew, this wasn't normal, and it seemed she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Takato?" Takato suddenly looked up at the sound of his teachers voice and saw her looking at him in concern "Takato, what's the matter with you today?" she asked and Takato just stared, unable to think of a logical response.

"Takato, you have been really out of it today, please say what's wrong," Takato heard Jeri plead from behind him, Takato was about to give in, when suddenly his digivice gave a beep making him jump.

"D-Digimon," Takato stuttered out, Ms. Asaji stared at Takato for a few moments, before sighing.

"Go," she gave in before Takato got up and ran out of the classroom, Ms. Asaji glanced at Jeri and saw the worried look on the younger girl's face "Don't worry, he'll be fine," Ms. Asaji said, not sounding too sure herself, Jeri gave a slight whimper before pulling her yellow dog sock puppet out of her backpack.

"Ruff, Don't worry Jeri, Takato will have Guilmon to protect him," Jeri said through the sock puppet in an exaggerated, high pitch voice "I hope you're right," Jeri said sadly, her voice normal once more.

* * *

><p>Henry was walking down the sidewalk to his apartment, his partner Terriermon perched on his head.<p>

"So, Takato and Jeri got detention today, want to bet they were caught doing something 'inappropriate'?" Terriermon questioned with a smirk making his partner groan.

"Terriermon," Henry gently scolded his partner, but knew that teaching Terriermon manners at this point was practically impossible, suddenly Henry heard a beep from his pocket, he quickly pulled out his digivice in concern.

"Digimon?" Terriermon asked looking at the digivice from his place on Henry's head, Henry gave a nod.

"Yup, let's go, we need to make sure nobody gets hurt!" Henry said as he ran in the direction the signal was coming from.

* * *

><p>Rika sat in her class as her teacher droned on about whatever, Rika tried to ignore the teacher but her classmates weren't much better, talking about whatever nonsense their lives seemed to revolve around, she felt like she would snap soon if she didn't get out of there, suddenly, as if some higher being had answered her plea, her digivice gave a beep.<p>

"Ms. Nonaka, could you please turn off your-" the teacher began but when she turned around Rika was nowhere to be found "Rika?" The teacher questioned, looking around the classroom for the missing student.

* * *

><p>Rika ran down the sidewalk, determined to get to the source of the signal her digivice was detecting, suddenly, as if out of nowhere, her partner Renamon appeared beside her.<p>

"Rika, digimon," Renamon said with a sense of urgency in her voice, Rika nodded.

"I know," Rika responded as she fallowed the signal her digivice gave off.

"This is a big one Rika, let's hope the others will be there," Renamon said as she vanished from sight once more.

* * *

><p>Takato, Henry, and Rika all arrived at the digital field forming in the city, Terriermon was still perched upon his tamers head, Guilmon was beside Takato, growling in a feral fashion, and Renamon swiftly appeared beside Rika, glaring at the digital field, the tamers and their digimon took a step forward, only to hear a earth shattering roar emit from the fog, Takato quickly pulled out his digivice and scanned the digimon hidden within the field, a image of a spiky, orange, spinosaurus-like creature appeared on his digivice before he began to read.<p>

"Spinomon, a mega level virus type digimon, it's known as one of the most powerful dinosaur digimon, watch out for its Sonic Slash Rain, and Blue Prominence attacks," Takato explained.

"Time to biomerge!" Rika said holding her digivice out, her friends mimicked her actions.

"Biomerge activate!" the three tamers shouted as their digvices engulfed them and their digimon in a bright light.

"Terriermon biomerge to!" Terriermon shouted as he and Henry seemed to meld together, soon in their place was a large green robotic creature, he had a dog-like face, two yellow rabbit-like faces on its shoulders, and he possessed two gatling gun launchers, one on each hand, and he was massive "MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon biomerge to!" Renamon shouted and just as Henry and Terriermon before them, she and Rika fused together, soon in their place stood one entity, she resembled a woman wearing yellow fox-based armor, with a mask resembling a fox's face, on each of her shoulders was a yin & yang symbol, she also possessed purple gloves going up to about half the length of her arms, as well as similar boots, both having yin & yang symbols as well, the parts of the armor that weren't yellow were black, she also held a large yellow staff "Sakuyamon!"

"Guilmon biomerge to!" Guilmon yelled as he and Takato began to merge, like the others they changed, they fused into what appeared to be a majestic white knight, a great red cape flowed behind the form of the knight, in one hand he held a lance, in the other a shield, centered on which was a symbol, a red triangle surrounded by three more triangles pointed outwards from it; the symbol of the hazard, he possessed red on his shoulders, as well as his knees, and on his head, on the top of his knight helmet, was what looked like Guilmon's red ears, the knight digimon held out his lance, ready to face any challenge that awaited him "Gallantmon!"

All three mega level digimon charged into the fog, ready to face Spinomon head on, as they looked through the fog, they spotted their target, the great dinosaur digimon glared at the three "Spinomon! Go back to the digital world!" Gallantmon pleaded to the massive digimon, hoping it would be reasonable; no such luck.

"Blue Prominence!" Spinomon suddenly shot a massive beam of plasma from its mouth; the three good digimon dodged the blast.

"It doesn't seem like Spinomon wants to reason with you," MegaGargomon said with a sigh before he flew at Spinomon "Ok you overgrown armadillo, you asked for this!" Terriermon's voice yelled from within MegaGargomon "Gargo Missile!" MegaGargomon shouted as the two bunny faces on his shoulders opened up to reveal two missile's, that fired at Spinomon, Spinomon gave a screech of pain, before it went back to glaring at its opponents.

"Sonic Slash Rain!" Spinomon shouted in rage, before all the spikes and blades on its back shot off and headed straight for its enemies.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon shouted as a shield surrounded herself and her allies, blocking the many blades that attempted to stab them to pieces.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted as he sent his lance straight towards Spinomon, Spinomon gave a gasp in pain but held its ground.

"You can't defeat me!" Spinomon shouted "Blue Prominence!" Spinomon shouted shooting its attack at the three of them; they dodged once more and glared at Spinomon.

"No, you can't defeat us! We've been at this for too long!" Sakuyamon shouted, suddenly Sakuyamon's eyes widened under her mask, as she spotted what looked like three children watching them from within the fog.

"Blue Prominence!" Spinomon shouted shooting its attack once more, Spinomon took a step forward as it noticed the appearance of the new children; Gallantmon glared at Spinomon, knowing it intended to hurt the new kids.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted as he jumped at Spinomon and struck him with his attack, Gallantmon then landed in front of the three children, fully intent on protecting them from the raging mega digimon "Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, I'll protect these kids, you finish off Spinomon!" Gallantmon shouted as he stood his ground in front of the kids, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon gave a nod to their ally before flying up above Spinomon.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon shouted as he prepared his attack.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouted as well, suddenly the two digimon released their attacks straight down upon Spinomon, Spinomon gave its final cry as its massive body burst into data, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon absorbed the data into themselves and the digital field began to fade, Gallantmon turned to look at the three kids he had protected to make sure they were all right, but he suddenly found himself frozen, at the sight of a girl with black hair.

* * *

><p>I notice I may have problems describing some digimon, but whatever, most people who would read this know what they look like, and it's not like it's hard to find out, please review, give me feedback, constructive criticism, and also tell me what you think of the ideas and such in general, I'll try to update again sometime in the near future.<p> 


	4. Two Groups Meet

Well here is the next chapter, I hope whoever's reading this likes it, I'm not that great of a fanfic writer, but I try to please you as best I can, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Two Groups Meet<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was silent as the three alien fighters stared at the three mega digimon who had saved them from the massive beast known as Spinomon.<p>

Sukuyamon and MegaGargomon glanced at one another before looking at Gallantmon who was simply staring at Yuri; Yuri noticed the knight's eyes on her and blushed slightly before turning away, Sukuyamon let out an annoyed sigh.

"Guys I think it's time to change back," She stated in her duel voice, MegaGargomon nodded, Kumi, and Kasumi's eyes widened as the two digimon glowed, before separating into Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon, Gallantmon noticed the transformations of his friends and quickly separated into Takato and Guilmon.

Yuri's eyes widened seeing the boy that Gallantmon had split into along with the dinosaur, she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't figure out where, Takato was having very similar thoughts about the girl across from him.

"Do you guys have a death wish!?" Rika blurted out, breaking the silence "I mean, why would you just walk right into a digital field!?"

"And why are you dressed that way, are you loonies?" Terriermon asked with a chuckle, Henry sighed at his partner's bluntness, Kumi looked shocked at the turn of events that had occurred, Kasumi seemed unfazed and simply smiled, and Yuri seemed to only be focused on Takato, and vice versa, finally Kumi managed to speak.

"What are you talking about? Where are we? What kind of aliens are those!?" Kumi asked; feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Aliens? You guys are loonies!" Terriermon exclaimed and Henry glared at him.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded his partner for his rudeness.

"What?" Terriermon asked as if he had done nothing, Henry groaned.

"You know on some level digimon probably could be considered aliens," Henry reasoned, only for Rika to lightly smack him over the head.

"No! They are not aliens, they are digimon," Rika argued with a scowl, she was in no mood for this sort of debate, Kumi, and Kasumi looked confused.

"What the heck is a digimon?" Kumi asked in confusion.

"Well whatever they are, they're cute!" Kasumi shouted happily as she rushed over to Terriermon and began petting him.

"Well thank you," Terriermon said, enjoying the attention.

"Nya!" Kasumi responded happily, Rika looked annoyed at Kasumi's antics, before she turned back to Kumi.

"What do you mean what's a digimon!? It was all over the news, and even if you somehow didn't get the memo that they were real you must have at least heard of them!" Rika growled, clearly losing patience, Kumi picked this up, but didn't care as she herself was losing patience with this situation.

"What are you talking about!? Just tell me what a digimon is!" Kumi nearly screamed, she felt like she was going mad, her irritation grew when she noticed Kasumi was playing with the rabbit-thing's ears and Yuri was still locked in what looked like a staring contest with the brown haired boy, was she the only one freaked out by this!?

"We are digital monsters," Guilmon said innocently, Kasumi made a 'aww' sound upon hearing Guilmon's voice, but Kumi's frustration just continued to grow.

"Digital monsters? No way! First of all if your digital how are you standing right in front of us!?" Kumi argued with a growl.

"Kumi, you shouldn't dismiss this so quickly, there could be more to this than you think," Kumi's borg said wisely, making the tamers and there digimon take a step back in surprise.

"Talking hat!" Terriermon practically screamed out at seeing what he thought was just a strange looking hat speak.

"Calm down Terriermon, it could just be some kind of digimon," Henry said, picking his digimon up, disappointing Kasumi who wanted to play with him some more.

"I assure you child that we are not the creatures you know as 'digimon' we are a symbiotic species of aliens known as 'borgs'" Kumi's borg explained, Rika scoffed.

"Aliens? Seriously?" Rika said with a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"Hey, what's so hard to believe? Aliens have been visiting earth for years after all!" Kumi said causing Rika and Henry to exchange confused looks.

"No they haven't, we haven't even found life on any planets but our own yet," Henry said, Kumi was getting more confused, Renamon sighed.

"Maybe we should get inside to discuss things, I think there's a long story behind this," Renamon said, Rika nodded, before turning to Takato.

"Hey! Gogglehead!" Rika called out to Takato, snapping him and Yuri out of their strange staring session "We're going to your place to figure this out," Rika stated simply; Takato stared at her strangely for a moment before nodding.

"Ya! Bread here I come!" Guilmon exclaimed happily, running ahead of them, Kasumi gave a giggle before chasing the red dinosaur digimon, Henry sighed and followed with Terriermon on his head, followed by Rika, and Kumi, Kumi suddenly stopped and looked behind them, her face grew confused.

"Um, where'd the fox one go?" Kumi asked looking around, Rika smirked.

"Her name is Renamon, and she's around," Rika said, Kumi suddenly felt uneasy but quickly caught up to Henry and Terriermon, Yuri was about to follow, but jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Takato was the one to who had put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, do I…know you?" Takato asked with an unsure look, Yuri stared into his eyes for a few moments before she finally responded.

"N-no, I don't think so," Yuri said, though she herself sounded unsure, Takato almost looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Ok, you just, looked familiar," Takato said, before he went to catch up with the others, followed by Yuri.

* * *

><p>The six humans, three digimon, and three aliens were now in Takato's living room, eating some rolls while the alien fighters explained how they had gotten there.<p>

"And then the fog cleared, and we were here," Kumi finished as Kasumi took a bite into a roll, Guilmon was gulping down three rolls at once and holding a fourth and fifth in his hands, and Terriermon nibbled on one, Henry seemed to be in thought, before he came to a conclusion.

"I think you guys might have come here from another world," Henry concluded, the alien fighters looked at him unsurely.

"Another world?" Yuri asked.

"That is ridiculous," Rika stated simply.

"I wouldn't be so sure Rika, I think it's possible" Renamon said from her position behind the coach, Takato nodded.

"Ya, I mean this world exists, and the digital world does also, so why not more?" Takato asked trying not to look Yuri in the eyes, still feeling like he knew her from somewhere.

"Also consider that none of what they've told us matches up with our world, really do you have a better explanation?" Henry said.

"I'm not sure I buy that," Kumi said, crossing her arms.

"And I suppose you have a way to explain it?" Takato asked, raising an eyebrow; Kasumi suddenly jumped up in excitement.

"Well maybe we're all dreaming! Or maybe we all hit our heads and now only think we're from another world, or maybe-".

"Stop, please, stop," Kasumi's borg said, silencing Kasumi.

"No, don't stop, it's funny!" Terriermon giggled.

"I just want to know how this happened," Yuri sighed 'I hope everyone back home doesn't get too worried,' Yuri thought as her head filled with worry over this new situation.

* * *

><p>Next chapter we will go back and check in on the Alien Nine world, so I'll try to update soon, but for now, good bye.<p> 


	5. Meanwhile…

Well it is about time I finished this chapter…though I don't know if anyone is reading this I hope if someone is that they enjoy it, so anyway I obviously own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Meanwhile…<p>

* * *

><p>"So let's go over this again, where are the girls?"<p>

"I don't know."

"Ok and where is the alien?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, how about we go over this one more-"

"God dammit Chisa! How many times do you need me to tell you!?" Megumi cried out in frustration. She was in Chisa's office after the fog that the girl's had gone into vanished, only problem was, the girls were not in it, neither were their borgs, there wasn't even an alien.

"As many times as it takes for you to tell me what really happened!" Chisa yelled back at Megumi. She simply could not believe that the huge alien they had seen within the fog, and the girls, had just vanished into thin air.

"Please Chisa. I had a hard time believing what happened too, but we're wasting time arguing about this, we need to find them!" Megumi said; Chisa stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"I…guess you would not lie to me about something like this," Chisa said in submission, Megumi gave a relived smile which vanished as Chisa gave her a glare "But that doesn't change the fact that you lost the girls!"

"Chisa, there was nothing I could have done…at least I don't think so," Megumi said with a somewhat confused look on her face. She was trying to figure this out, but she could not; she always came to a blank. What had happened?

"Well then," Chisa began as she went over to Megumi's computer "We'll just need to find out what we're dealing with."

"What are you doing?" Megumi said, coming up behind Chisa.

"Trying to identify the alien we saw," Chisa said as she searched through the database of aliens.

"But Chisa, we only saw its shadow," Megumi said in protest. She and Chisa had briefly seen the shadow of the alien when the fog first showed up, it was a huge, four armed creature with what looked like cannons on its back, as well as a horn on its nose.

"I'm sure it was enough to identify it, we just need to find one that matches!" Chisa insisted as she continued to search through the different aliens. Megumi just stared at her with an unsure look on her face.

"But Chisa…I just can't shake this feeling that this was no ordinary alien…" Megumi said; it was just too strange to her; an alien showing up in a field of fog? Not to mention how massive it looked from the shadow she had seen, how could it have escaped so seamlessly? It all just didn't sit well with Megumi.

"Megumi what are you getting at?" Chisa asked, turning to the Alien Party advisor.

"It just had a…unnatural air to it," Megumi said with a shiver. There was something about that alien that really unnerved her.

"It's all in your head Megumi," Chisa sighed while shaking her head; she then turned her attention back to the alien database and continued her search for the mysterious alien's identity. Megumi could only nod in agreement, but inside she could not shake her feelings of uneasiness.

* * *

><p>'<em>Where is she?<em>' was the thought that dominated Miyu's mind as she sat in class. The bell to return to class had rung awhile ago, yet Yuri had not returned. Miyu had originally suspected that she, Kumi, and Kasumi had just had a little trouble with the alien and that Yuri would show up halfway through class or something. But now she was starting to get worried.

Miyu stared intensely at the clock as it ticked away. Class was going to end in barely a minute; Miyu was not even paying attention to whatever the teacher was talking about. All she wanted was for the bell to ring so she could look for Yuri.

The bell rang and Miyu hurried out of the classroom without a second thought. Miyu joined a crowd of her classmates as they discussed this or that, she didn't really care what they were talking about. Finding Yuri was her priority.

"Um, excuse me, have you seen Yuri?" Miyu asked one of the girls in her class.

"Yuri? The girl in the Alien Party who cries a lot?" the girl asked. Miyu nodded, but was slightly irritated at Yuri being called simply 'The girl in the Alien Party who cries a lot,' sure Yuri cried, but who wouldn't cry in her position. Miyu shook off this irritation remembering she was trying to find out where Yuri was.

"Yes, her, have you seen her?" Miyu asked.

"Not really, no," The girl shrugged before walking away. Miyu gave a sigh and tried to find someone else to ask. She spotted Hiroshi and approached him. Hiroshi may not have exactly been Yuri's friend, but he at least knew her and hopefully would be a little more help then that girl.

"Hey, Hiroshi!" Miyu called out to the boy who turned to her, some confusion visible on his face.

"Um, ya? Miyu-right?" Hiroshi asked, slightly confused as to why Miyu would want to talk to him "Um…look if this is about those aliens, I'm sorry, they were warping our minds and-"

"No," Miyu interrupted holding up her hand "It's not about that. I just want to know if you had seen Yuri," Miyu explained.

"I'm sorry but last I saw her she was with you. Have you tried the Alien Party room?" Hiroshi asked. Miyu shook her head.

"No, why didn't I think of that?" Miyu sighed feeling somewhat stupid at the moment. She came to the conclusion that her worry was clouding her judgment, and had to remind herself that she did not know if anything bad had actually happened to Yuri…yet. Miyu shook these thoughts off again. She needed to focus.

Miyu quickly ran off towards the Alien Party room, leaving a somewhat confused Hiroshi behind.

* * *

><p>"Chisa, you have searched through that list three times! That thing is not in there!" Megumi cried in annoyance as she watched Chisa search through the list of aliens once more.<p>

"No, it is in here somewhere!" Chisa yelled. She had to have missed something; the alien had to be in there somewhere. Megumi looked at her friend and sighed.

"Look Chisa, it is clear that what we saw is not in there, we need to find another tactic to this," Megumi explained, being somewhat gentler in tone considering Chisa's frustration at the moment. Chisa slowly nodded and got up from the computer chair.

"Perhaps you are right Megumi…but I still think it is just an alien!" Chisa stated firmly. Megumi nodded, she still thought there was something odd about the 'alien' that had attacked, but decided she did not need to convince Chisa. They needed to focus on finding out what had happened.

"Fine Chisa, it is probably just a normal alien that hasn't been cataloged yet," Megumi said, knowing that the alien's origin did not really matter right now "Perhaps we need to investigate the area of their disappearance."

"Yes, likely there is a lead or something that you missed," Chisa said, much to Megumi's annoyance. She may be going along with looking again, but she was sure there were no leads. Megumi had no idea what was going on, but she was sure it was not what they normally dealt with. The two adults walked out of the room. Intent to find some trace of the girls, unaware of the computer that was beginning to glow…

…_Hahahaha…HAHAHA!_

* * *

><p>"Yuri. Are you in here?" Miyu called out; stepping into the Alien Party room, the room appeared to be completely empty; much to Miyu's discomfort. Miyu looked around the room for any sign of her friends "Yuri? Kumi? Kasumi? You guys still aren't back?" Miyu questioned, worry clear in her voice.<p>

_Help…_

Miyu jumped at the sound of the little voice, she looked around the room again but there was still nobody to be seen.

"Um…Yuri?" Miyu asked, half hoping it was her friend speaking, but also worried that if it was Yuri that she needed help.

_Please…Help us._

"Kumi? Kasumi?" Miyu asked, her voice weakening, she didn't know who that voice was, but it was freaking her out. Miyu hardly noticed herself walking out of the Alien Party room, and towards where the voice was coming from.

_You need to help us!_

Miyu was now headed towards the principal's office. The voice was now stronger and it was coming from there. Miyu pushed the door to the office open and stared at the glowing computer.

"What in the world…" Miyu muttered. She was amazed by the sight of the glowing monitor.

"Help!" The voice called out from the computer, stronger and clearer than ever. Miyu reached out towards the screen as the glow increased. In a flash Miyu was gone.

From the hall a red robed figure peaked into the office. He felt himself smirk under his cloak.

"Well isn't that interesting…they found a way to use my own portal to recruit a little help," the robed creature chuckled evilly "Fools…it will do them no good, none can defeat the master," The being laughed as he walked away.

* * *

><p>And that is one chapter, maybe the digimon fans will be able to realize who the red robed guy is. Review if you like or have some advice for me. Just be sure that if you give adviceconstructive criticism that you tell me what you think of the story also.


	6. Recognition

Another chapter, like usual I'm not sure if it's very good, but I hope the readers of this story will enjoy it, after all, a story doesn't need to be perfect for its readers to enjoy it, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Recognition<p>

* * *

><p>In the living room of the Matsuki Bakery two rather perplexed groups were discussing their current predicament...and all drawing a blank.<p>

"I don't understand any of this," Kumi groaned, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Well I still find it hard to believe you're telling the truth," Rika said with a glare, Kumi glared back at her.

"I believe them," Guilmon said with a smile, Rika snorted.

"You'll believe anything dino-boy," Rika said in annoyance, Takato frowned.

"I believe them too Rika," Takato stated, placing a hand on his digimon's shoulder, Rika raised an eyebrow at this, but then crossed her arms.

"Seriously Gogglehead?" Rika questioned.

"Yes I do…I don't know why but I do," Takato said.

"I'll tell you why, because it's true," Kumi said glaring at Rika "Your friend can obviously see what you can't," Kumi insulted, Rika's eye twitched.

"That's it!" Rika yelled lunging for Kumi, but she was held back by Takato and Henry "Let me at her! Let me at her! Just one punch!"

"Man, she looks mad," Kasumi said with a giggle.

"She's always like that," Terriermon chuckled, Rika glared at him but sat back down.

"Anyway, I don't think it's any less believable then what's happened to us in the past," Takato.

"I'm still having trouble understanding what happened to us, could we really be in a different world?" Yuri muttered looking at the ground.

"Don't be so down, things are going well," Yuri's borg said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Yuri questioned her borg, who gave a wing-shrug.

"I am from another planet, being on a new world is nothing new to me," the borg explained and Yuri just sighed, Takato gave the girl a sympathetic look.

"Hey don't worry, we've had to deal with being stuck in other worlds, it will all work out," Takato said and Yuri gave a small smile, she could not put her finger on it, but something about this boy made her feel better.

"That's right, we don't know how this occurred, but we believe you, I think those aliens on your heads are more than enough proof," Henry said some confidence in his voice.

"Thank you for your acceptance of this situation," Kumi's borg spoke calmly in appreciation.

"It's not like there is much else to make of this," Renamon said plainly, Rika stared at her partner.

"Renamon, you believe them?" Rika asked in some disbelief, Renamon nodded.

"Yes Rika, you must admit that it isn't that hard to believe," Renamon said, Rika looked at her partner, and then the alien fighters, she sighed and nodded.

"I suppose I can believe them if all of you do, but I still find it farfetched," Rika submitted, Kumi gave her a light glare before turning to Henry.

"Anyway I don't think we have been properly introduced, I'm Kumi Kawamura," Kumi said holding her hand out.

"Henry Wong," Henry responded shaking her hand.

"I'm Terriermon!" Terriermon exclaimed happily, jumping onto the arm of the couch.

"I'm Kasumi Tomine!" Kasumi exclaimed just as happily as Terriermon before giggling at Terriermon's attempt to balance on the arm of the couch.

"I'm Rika Nonaka," Rika muttered with some reluctance "And I already told you she's Renamon," Rika added, gesturing towards her partner who nodded.

"I'm Guilmon! And this is Takatomon!" Guilmon exclaimed, pointing to Takato.

"Takatomon?" Yuri questioned quietly, that name sounded very familiar to her, but where had she heard it before?

"Guilmon I told you I'm not a mon," Takato sighed, Guilmon simply tilted his head innocently "I'm Takato Matsuki, pleased to meet you," Takato said, Yuri's eyes widened slightly.

"Yuri, something wrong?" Yuri's borg questioned, sensing a spike in his partners heart rate.

"Did you just say your name was Takato? Takato Matsuki?" Yuri asked timidly, the others looked to her curiously at her odd question.

"Um…ya," Takato answered looking at Yuri unsurely, Yuri took a deep breath.

"T-Takato…I'm…Yuri Otani," Yuri stuttered, Takato stared at her for a few moments before nervously speaking.

"Yuri? As in my Yuri?" Takato nervously asked; Yuri smiled warmly.

"Takato it is you!" Yuri exclaimed, before she, much to the shock of everyone present; lunged at Takato and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, Takato was caught off guard by this action but soon hugged her back "I thought I made you up," Yuri whimpered as she began to cry slightly.

"And I thought the same about you," Takato said, hugging her tighter "But you're not made up…you're here," Takato muttered with a small smile.

"Ok just what is going on here!?" Rika finally shouted what most of the others were thinking, Yuri and Takato reluctantly broke their embrace and looked at their confused friends "How do you two know each other!?" Rika asked in confusion and irritation.

"Ya, that doesn't make any sense," Kumi said looking back and forth between Takato and Yuri. Takato and Yuri looked at each other, each hoping the other would explain, after a few moments Takato sighed.

"Ok, it's like this…when I was little I was kind of lonely, so I wished I had a special friend," Takato explained.

"Ya, me too," Yuri added "And after that…" Yuri began but lost her voice for a moment.

"Before we continue promise you won't call us crazy," Takato said looking at their friends.

"You're not crazy Takatomon," Guilmon said with a smile.

"We'll see about that," Terriermon chuckled but went quiet at the stern look Henry gave him.

"Go on guys, what were you saying?" Kasumi asked with a smile, Yuri and Takato glanced at each other and then at Kasumi's assuring smile before looking to each other again and nodding.

"Anyway, after I wished for a friend…he sort of appeared," Yuri said.

"Appeared?" Yuri heard her borg question from atop her head "What do you mean by that?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like, we just appeared to each other, only we weren't exactly in the same place, it was like we were seeing holograms of each other or something," Takato said.

"Ya, we could talk and see each other, but we could see through each other, and we could not touch each other it was…surreal," Yuri said not sure if the words she was using properly described how she and Takato knew each other.

"And you never mentioned this?" Rika said glaring at Takato who grew nervous under her gaze.

"I thought it wasn't real, it was so long ago," Takato said frowning.

"Ya, I had convinced myself Takato was just imaginary after mom…told me to get rid of him," Yuri added the last part sadly, Takato looked at Yuri and, noticing she was about to cry, hugged her.

"It's ok, I'm here now," Takato soothed Yuri as she calmed down.

"Wow, I thought only Kumi could do that," Kasumi said with a smile, getting her a glare from Kumi. Henry seemed to be thinking over what Takato and Yuri had told them.

"That is an interesting story," Renamon said, as calm as ever.

"Interesting? It's downright crazy!" Rika yelled out "But, I guess I believe you," she sighed, Takato gave her a smile of appreciation.

"If what you guys said is correct…then maybe you guys coming here wasn't just a coincidence," Henry said trying to think this through.

"What do you mean, like our worlds are connected or something?" Kumi asked with uncertainty that Henry seemed to share as he thought about her question.

"I don't know, but I think Takato and Yuri knowing each other definitely has something to do with all of this," Henry said, looking at Yuri and Takato who were still hugging one another.

"Get a room you two!" Terriermon mocked, Yuri and Takato's faces turned red at this comment before they broke away from each other, Kasumi giggled at their red faces.

"So cute! Yuri and Takato sitting in a tree!" Kasumi sang, Takato glared at her and Yuri hid her red face.

"It's not like that," Takato said sternly "We just haven't seen each other in a long time, what do you expect, Yuri was my first and best friend," Takato explained.

"Sorry guys, I was just joking," Kasumi laughed as Kumi shook her head in annoyance.

"What were you saying again?" Kumi asked Henry.

"Well I really don't have a clue what's going on, what digimon sent you here again?" Henry questioned Kumi who sighed.

"I don't know, it was big, it had four arms, and cannons on its back," Kumi tried to explain but was having trouble.

"That thing freaked me out," Yuri whimpered and her borg sighed.

"Hmm…four arms…cannons," Henry pondered the description he was given.

"Millenniummon," Rika stated calmly.

"Millenniummon?" Takato questioned and Rika nodded.

"Yes, that's the only digimon I can think of that matches that description and could have caused something like this," Rika explained.

"Do you really think a Millenniummon is capable of bringing people from one world to another?" Takato asked.

"If what I've read about them is to be believed then passing through dimensions is no problem for one," Rika said, Renamon nodded.

"Millenniummon are as Rika says, they are one of the most powerful digimon," Renamon said in her calm tone, hiding the small amount of fear she felt at the possibility of facing a Millenniummon.

"Hold it, what are you guys talking about!?" Kumi exclaimed in frustration, Henry held out his digivice and a hologram of a Millenniummon with some info was projected from it.

"This should help," Henry said showing his digivice to the alien fighters and borgs, Yuri gave a small yelp at the sight of Millenniummon's picture and her borg sighed.

"Yuri, it's just a picture, not the real thing," the red borg said in a bored tone.

"I know that, but we were fighting THAT!?" Yuri exclaimed.

"It's not like we really fought it that much, it just sent us here after it said something about his partner or something," Kasumi said, still smiling, the tamers were beginning to wonder how she could be so happy during this situation.

"His partner?" Takato muttered in thought, Guilmon smiled.

"Like you Takatomon," Guilmon said and Takato couldn't help but smile at his partner, suddenly the sound of ringing was heard, Takato pulled out his cell phone and answered it "Um, hello?"

"Takato, good you're there," Takato heard a man's voice say over the phone.

"Yamaki?" Takato questioned, catching the other tamers and digimon's attention.

"Yes, are the other tamers with you?" the man on the phone called Yamaki asked.

"Rika and Henry are with me, but I'm not sure where Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, or Ryo are," Takato told Yamaki, the alien fighters listened to the conversation in confusion, not sure what was going on.

"I'll get a hold of them, but I need you, Henry, Rika, and your digimon to get over to Hypnos immediately," Yamaki ordered.

"Wait, why?" Takato asked.

"No time, just get over here!" Yamaki said urgently before hanging up, Takato looked at his fellow tamers.

"Yamaki wants us to get over to Hypnos, right now," Takato said.

"Why?" Rika asked, raising an eyebrow, Takato shrugged.

"He didn't say, but it sounded urgent," Takato said, Rika and Henry nodded.

"Then we should get over there," Henry said, Terriermon leapt onto his head, as the tamers got ready to leave.

"Hold it!" Kumi yelled catching the tamers attention "What is going on!?" Kumi asked in irritation.

"We have to go, it's likely a digimon problem," Takato answered.

"You're leaving?" Yuri asked Takato in a sad tone that nearly broke his heart.

"….I'll be back," Takato softly said, placing his hand on Yuri's shoulder before turning towards the way out of the bakery.

"No way are you going without us!" Kasumi said, getting in the tamers path.

"This is tamer business," Rika said, with a glare, Kumi got up and glared back at her.

"Your business became our business the moment all this nonsense started!" Kumi growled; Kumi and Rika glared at each other for a few moments.

"Ok enough," Takato said, getting in between Rika and Kumi "You guys can come, this may have something to do with you," Takato said, Yuri smiled and walked over to Takato who smiled back at her

"Now hold on-" Rika started to say but Henry interrupted her.

"Rika, this probably does concern them, if my guess is correct, so we should let them come," Henry said and Rika sighed.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble for bringing these guys to Hypnos it's on you two," Rika submitted.

"Hypnos?" Yuri questioned, looking at Takato.

"It's an organization that helps with digimon problems," Takato explained "Come on, I'll explain everything on the way," Takato said before heading to the front of the bakery and opening the door, Yuri who had followed him came up behind him and Takato gestured to the open door.

"After you," Takato said with a smile but Yuri shook her head and grabbed his hand and led him out the door "What's up Yuri?" Takato asked.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again for a long time," Yuri said with firmness in her voice that surprised her borg, as well as her friends and their borgs who were following closely behind along with the other tamers and digimon, Takato gave a chuckle.

"Ok we'll do it your way," Takato said in amusement.

"What is with them?" Rika asked Henry who merely shrugged.

"I think I know," Kasumi said in a sing-song voice that irritated both Rika and Kumi.

"What do you know?" Guilmon asked; tilting his head.

"Ya, I'd like to know too," Kasumi's borg said, raising a non-existent eyebrow, but Kasumi simply giggled in response as they continued walking.

Rika eyed Renamon who was walking beside her in concern, after a few moments Renamon noticed her tamers eyes on her and turned her head towards her.

"Something the matter Rika?" Renamon asked and Rika shook her head.

"I should be asking you that, why are you just walking beside us like this?" Rika asked, trying to hide her concern, her partner would normally seemingly fade from reality and follow them invisibly, Rika could tell something was bothering her partner.

"I'm just concerned about the idea of a Millenniummon, what could it hope to accomplish by sending three young girls and their symbiotic aliens here? I don't think that was its intention, but just a side effect, and I dread what it is really trying to accomplish," Renamon explained and Rika nodded, whatever the Millenniummon was planning could not be good.

* * *

><p>The beast growled from within his small pocket dimension, he had failed to enter the correct reality last time; his tamer was no closer to being in his grasp, he needed another way to find his tamer.<p>

The Millenniummon opened up a window back to the Digital World; he spotted something strange, a human? His tamer perhaps? No, this was a girl, how had this girl gotten into the Digital World? Was she a tamer? She must have been, or else she could never get into the Digital World, well she was not his tamer so he did not care.

The Millenniummon closed the window to the Digital World and went back to trying to locate a reality were his tamer still resided.

* * *

><p>"It's a human! Is this your idea of help?" Miyu heard a rough voice hiss as she began to regain consciousness, what had happened? The last thing she remembered was a glow and a voice yelling for help.<p>

"Not just a human, a tamer! She can help us! I know she can," Miyu heard a second voice say, who were these people? What was a tamer? And why were they talking about humans as if they weren't human? Had she been abducted by aliens?

"What's going on," Miyu finally spoke, though it came off as a drowsy groan, she opened her eyes and managed to make out what looked like two blurry green blobs.

"Ah, you're awake," The darker of the two shapes said softly as Miyu tried to shake off her grogginess, finally Miyu's vision cleared and she saw the two beings before her, two short, green goblin-like creatures, one a darker shade of green then the other, also the darker one had light green hair, while the lighter one had red hair, she also noticed they were in a cavern of sorts, Miyu stared at the two creatures for what felt like forever as her brain tried to process what was standing before her, she may have seen aliens before, but this…she didn't know what this was.

"Are you just going to sit there and gawk at us all day?" the lighter one asked in annoyance, snapping Miyu out of her dazed state.

"I-I'm sorry, but are you two aliens?" Miyu asked timidly, she had never been face to face with creatures like this, now she really wished she had been in the alien party.

"Aliens? I suppose if that's what you choose to call us, but we prefer digimon," the darker one said with an amused smile.

"Digimon?" Miyu asked in confusion, she had never heard of something called a digimon, the dark green creature nodded.

"Yes, to be specific I'm Shamanmon, and he's Goblimon," Shamanmon said, gesturing to the lighter green creature which was apparently called Goblimon.

"Shamanmon and Goblimon?" Miyu questioned as she looked between the two creatures.

"Ya, that's what he said, are you stupid or something?" Goblimon said, with hostility in his voice, Miyu scooted away from him slightly, Shamanmon sighed.

"Please forgive Goblimon, he doesn't like humans," Shamanmon said and Goblimon growled.

"Hey, my big brother went to the human world and never came back, you know that!" Goblimon exclaimed in anger.

"There's no proof that anything happened to him, maybe he found a tamer" Shamanmon tried to calm the other digimon before turning back to Miyu "I brought you here to help us," Shamanmon said, Miyu looked confused.

"You want me to help you?" Miyu asked and Shamanmon nodded.

"Yes, your help would be much appreciated tamer, as we find ourselves in dark times right now," Shamanmon said, confusing Miyu even further, she had a feeling her life was going to take a weird turn.

* * *

><p>Well there we go, review if you like, or not, whatever you want, and for any readers of this who are also readers of my story Pikachu's Digital Adventure, look out because that's the next story I am going to update, but for now I am signing out.<p> 


	7. Causes of Concern

A new chapter for this story is here, I hope you like it, once again I am no professional when it comes to writing, but practicing will only help to improve my skills so I continue to write fanfiction…also it's fun. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Causes of Concern<p>

* * *

><p>"So…why did you bring me here anyway?" Miyu questioned as she followed the two creatures known as "digimon" who called themselves "Shamanmon" and "Goblimon" as they lead her deeper into the cavern that she had woken up in.<p>

"The Digital World is in trouble, and I figured a tamer was the best solution," Shamanmon answered, glancing back at Miyu, Goblimon gave a glare and a snort of displeasure before both continued to lead her into the cavern, as they walked further in Miyu noted the feeling of warmth that filled the air, she soon spotted a light up ahead and looked down at the two digimon.

"What's that light down there?" Miyu asked and Shamanmon smiled.

"That is where our friends are; we are all working together, hiding in this cavern," Shamanmon explained as Goblimon remained silent, Miyu gave a small gasp of surprise as they walked into a part of the cavern that did not look much like a cavern at all, there were computers, lights, and much more, she could also tell a heater was in use because of the warmth in the area, she noted the other small creatures walking around which she could only guess were more digimon.

"What is this place?" Miyu questioned.

"Welcome to the base of the Resistance tamer," Shamanmon said.

"And you're lucky we're even allowing you in here, so don't mess with anything," Goblimon added with a glare that made Miyu slightly nervous despite the fact that she was much bigger than the creature threatening her, there was just something about these creatures that gave off an aura of power.

"So, this is the tamer?" a female voice questioned and Miyu looked to see a small purple creature that looked like she was wearing kendo equipment, a short purple tail trailed her, and her face behind her mask appeared to be nothing more than pure darkness other than the presence of a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Um…I guess," Miyu shrugged, still unsure why these creatures were calling her a "tamer" "So, who are you?" Miyu asked kneeling down to the purple digimon's eye level.

"Kotemon," the kendo wielding digimon said holding out her hand which Miyu shook "And you?" Kotemon asked politely causing Miyu to smile slightly.

"I'm Miyu; say if you don't mind me asking; why do you all keep calling me a "tamer?" What is a tamer anyway?" Miyu asked in curiosity.

"A tamer is a human who is linked with a digimon partner," a male voice alerted Miyu to the presence of a small tapir-ghost creature who floated over to her "a digimon and tamer are linked through a bond that is through a device called a digivice, with a digivice a tamer may supply power to their digimon partner and even allow them to digivolve," Tapirmon explained, Miyu was confused by the use of many words she did not know the meaning of but decided to ask about them after she finished with her currant questions.

"Um…ok, so why do you think I'm one of these…tamers?" Miyu asked and Shamanmon walked over to her with a gentle smile on his goblin-like face.

"Because if you were not a tamer you would not have been brought here in the first place," Shamanmon said.

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked before Shamanmon continued.

"You see Miyu, as we said the Digital World is in trouble, we aren't sure why but something is wrong with the digital world, and the previous tamers are no longer with us, and Zhuqiaomon; our sovereign does not seem to be doing anything," Miyu was still confused by Shamanmon's explanations but nodded "So we called you here," Shamanmon added and Miyu frowned.

"How do you know if I can be one of these tamers?" Miyu asked, Goblimon frowned and shook his head.

"Because Tapirmon and Shamanmon worked forever on a device to call a tamer for one of us, those two are the most technologically gifted digimon I know, I don't like the idea of a tamer, but if what they did brought you here, you are the tamer of one of us," Goblimon said as he continued to glare at Miyu.

"Device?" Miyu questioned and Shamanmon nodded as Tapirmon floated over with a small device in hand, it looked like a glowing blue orb of sort that emitted a strange buzzing noise.

"This is the Digi-Light, me and Shamanmon made it to connect to other worlds, to find tamers for digimon, it brought you here Miyu, that's all the proof we need that you are one of our tamers," Tapirmon explained as Miyu stared at the ball of light he held.

"How do we know which of you is my partner?" Miyu asked, accepting the prospect of her being a tamer.

"Simply touch the Digi-Light, if you are one of our tamers, your digivice will come and show you who your partner is," Shamanmon said. Miyu slowly approached Shamanmon and reached her hand out towards the Digi-Light, as her hand approached the Digi-Light its glow brightened, until her hand was mere inches away from it, Miyu was nearly blinded by the light but managed to touch it, suddenly another light shot out from the Digi-Light and into Miyu, Miyu gasped as her body glowed and shot two more lights out that hit Shamanmon and Goblimon, after a few moments a small device formed in Miyu's hands.

"This is…a digivice?" Miyu questioned as she stared at the device that had appeared in her hands, it was a upside down triangular shape of sorts with rounded ends, and the tops sides were flat, with what looked like a slot of sorts on one side, the main body of the device was the same color of green as Shamanmon's body, and the buttons as well as the circle that surrounded the screen of the device were the same shade as Goblimon's body, there was also what looked like a clip for a belt on the top of it that was also Goblimon's color.

"The light hit both Goblimon and Shamanmon," Tapirmon stated in surprise.

"You have two partners," Kotemon said.

"Well I'll be, what do you think about that," Shamanmon said with a chuckle, Goblimon however growled.

"Wait a moment! She's both our tamer!? That cannot be right!" Goblimon objected.

"I honestly don't see why not, it's unusual yes, but how much do we really know about digimon-tamer partnerships?" Shamanmon questioned "And we've worked together enough that I would think this would be no problem," Shamanmon added.

"I have no problem working with you, but her," Goblimon said pointing at Miyu, who despite her confusion was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Hey, what is your problem with me? If you remember, you brought me here," Miyu said in irritation, Goblimon glared at her.

"It wasn't my idea! I was against getting a human to help us! But no, that had to be the only way to do things!" Goblimon growled glaring at the other digimon.

"Hey, tamers have saved us in the past, don't be so hostile, we had a discussion, and it was decided the tamer idea would be more effective," Tapirmon said in defense.

"You guys keep bringing up other tamers, but who are they? And why aren't they helping you?" Miyu questioned.

"The other tamers are what defeated the D-reaper before, the D-reaper was a being that would have destroyed the entire Digital World, and the real world if they had not, but they defeated it in the real world and have not returned here since their first visit, the only connection they made with the digital world since has been sending an arc to bring their partner digimon back to the real world, but other than that we have not heard anything of them since and we have no way to contact them," Shamanmon explained.

"But why get me instead of trying to contact the ones who were already tamers?" Miyu asked and Tapirmon sighed.

"You see, the connection between the Digital World, and real worlds are…complicated, we had no way to be sure we would contact the same real world that the tamers lived in, finding someone to be a tamer for one of us was a safer bet," Tapirmon said and Miyu looked confused.

"So are you saying these tamer guys aren't from the same world as me?" Miyu asked and Shamanmon shrugged.

"We honestly don't know, as Tapirmon just said we couldn't really tell if the real world we contacted was the same as the one of the previous tamers, sure digimon sometimes pass into real worlds through digital fields, but most of the time that's a one way trip unless they come back before the boundaries between the worlds stabilize again, and a digimon that went through the trouble to leave the Digital World is usually in no hurry to get back," Shamanmon said.

"Ok…I'll try," Miyu said, feeling some happiness inside at knowing that she was going to become special like Yuri, Kumi, and Kasumi, but also fear as she realized that a whole world could very well now be counting on her.

"Come, we have much to plan," Shamanmon said as he took the lead and began walking further into the base.

"Fine," Goblimon grumbled, shooting Miyu one last glare before following Shamanmon, Miyu knew one of the tougher things was going to be getting Goblimon to accept her, she followed her digimon partners, Kotemon and Tapirmon following close behind.

* * *

><p>In a large building which was the base of operation for an organization called Hypnos; a group that was originally dedicated to destroying any digimon that tried to enter the real world, now one that revolved around peace for both humans and digimon and the interactions between the two, the organizations leader; Mitsuo Yamaki paced around the large room, flicking his lighter anxiously.<p>

"So, when do you think Chumley and the others will get here anyway?" a boy named Kazu Shioda questioned as he sat on the ground playing a game of digimon cards with a girl named Jeri Katou, who seemed to be more focus on the card game than her opponent.

"They'll be here, you guys need to calm down, yes Yamaki I can see you flicking that lighter, nobody would flick it that fast if they were calm," another boy named Kenta Kitagawa said as he sat next to a large rust colored robotic creature and a small pink fairy-seal-like creature who were actually his and Kazu's digimon partners; Guardromon and MarineAngemon. Yamaki gave a grunt and shoved his lighter into his pocket.

"We have no idea what is going on and we don't know when the only three of you tamers who can go to the mega level will arrive and you wish for us to be calm?" Yamaki asked in aggravation.

"Hey now, MarineAngemon is a mega all the time!" Kenta said in defense of his small partner who nodded and gave a few "pi" noises.

"No offense Kenta, but MarineAngemon's not much of a fighter," Kazu said with a light chuckle, Kenta gave him a glare but then smirked.

"Maybe you should pay less attention to me, and more to your opponent," Kenta said, Kazu looked confused until he looked down to the card game he was playing and his eyes widened as he realized Jeri had just beaten him.

"SaberLeomon destroys all!" Jeri cheered before holding up her yellow dog sock puppet "Jeri's number one! Ruff!" Jeri said through the puppet in a fake voice, Kazu just stared and gave a sigh of defeat.

"I'll win next time Jeri," Kazu said, regaining his smirk.

"But Kazu, that's the fifth time she's beaten you this week," Guardromon stated in his normal robotic voice, Kazu gave his partner a glare but didn't say anything, soon another man entered the room and looked over at Yamaki.

"Sir, the other three tamers have arrived," the man said "But um, there are others with them," the man added unsurely.

"Ryo, Suzie, Ai, and Mako maybe?" Jeri questioned and the man shook his head.

"No, three girls wearing strange hats," the guard said, Yamaki sighed.

"Just let them in, I'll deal with it," Yamaki said, the man nodded and quickly left, soon the three tamers, and alien fighters, along with their respective creatures entered.

"Wow, it looks even bigger from the inside" Kasumi said looking around curiously.

"Yup it's a big place all right," Takato said, Kumi looked around while Yuri stuck close to Takato.

"Yamaki, what did you want that was so important?" Rika asked impatiently after walking over to Yamaki.

"Who are these people?" Yamaki asked, ignoring Rika's question, much to her irritation, what he had called the tamers here for was important, but it could at least wait until he found out who these people were and why the tamers had thought it a good idea to bring them to Hypnos.

"Um…it's complicated," Henry said unsurely.

"What he said," Terriermon said, from his place on Henry's head. Yamaki did not look happy and looked at the alien fighters.

"You need to leave here," Yamaki said firmly but Kumi shook her head and glared at the man in charge of Hypnos.

"No! We're not leaving until you tell us what the heck is going on!" Kumi yelled and Takato stepped forward.

"Sir with all due respect, we think they may have as much to do with whatever's going on as any of us do, maybe even more," Takato explained.

"I haven't even told you what's going on," Yamaki countered and Takato sighed.

"Ya, but I still think it's something like what I think it is," Takato said calmly, Yamaki just shook his head and sighed.

"Fine, they can stay if you're so sure they're relevant to the situation, but only because we're not even sure what's going on yet, now just stay there, I'll be right back," Yamaki said before walking out of the room. After Yamaki had left Kazu, Kenta and Jeri came over to inspect the alien fighters.

"So…what's with the frog hats?" Kazu questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but we don't like being called frog hats," Kumi's borg said with a frown, shocking Kazu and Kenta, but Jeri did not seem effected by the suddenly talking hat.

"You guys have digimon that can ride on your heads as hats? Cool!" Jeri cheered, looking at the borgs.

"They're not digimon," Kumi said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, we're symbiotic aliens, called borgs," Yuri's borg said with a small smile, trying to seem friendly.

"Aliens?" Kenta questioned, skeptically.

"Wow, real aliens," Jeri said in awe as she stared at the borgs. Kazu walked over to Kumi and carefully poked her borg in the eye, causing both her, and her borg's eyes to twitch.

"Get out of my face!" Kumi shouted, causing Kazu to jump back.

"Oh great, another Rika," Kenta sighed and Rika and Kumi glared at him.

"I am nothing like her!" they both shouted, pointing at each other.

"And so it begins," Yuri's borg muttered with an eye roll.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Rika questioned, with her arms crossed.

"Nothing," Yuri's borg said with another eye roll, Takato shook his head at the others slight disagreement before something caught his eye.

"Hey, where's Ryo?" Takato asked, looking around.

"We don't know, Yamaki couldn't get a hold of him for some reason," Kenta said with a shrug.

"Typical, that jerk is only around if he has an opportunity to show off," Rika scoffed.

"You're just jealous of him," Kazu said with a wave of his hand, but shut up at Rika's harsh glare, he than noticed Yuri who was staying close to Takato "Hey Chumley who's that girl and why's she so close to you? Is she your girlfriend?" Kazu asked with a smirk. Yuri's face turned red and Takato frowned.

"No Kazu she isn't, I think it's time for introductions, everyone this is my old friend Yuri, and her friends Kumi and Kasumi," Takato introduced the alien fighters, Kumi frowned and looked away while Kasumi smiled.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Kasumi cheered, before Takato turned to the alien fighters.

"Guys, these are our fellow tamers and friends; Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri, and over there are Kazu and Kenta's partners Guardromon, and MarineAngemon," Takato said before MarineAngemon floated over to Yuri and held out one of his fins, Yuri stared at it for a few seconds before shaking it.

"Wait, Yuri's your old friend?" Kazu suddenly questioned and Takato nodded "Ok, how come we haven't heard of her until now?" Takato shook his head in annoyance while Yuri looked nervous.

"Look, let's just say she lives far away, it's a long story and we'll explain more when Yamaki gets back," Takato said firmly and Kazu frowned.

"Why can't you just tell us now?" he asked impatiently.

"Because none of us really want to go through the explanation twice," Henry sighed and Terriermon nodded.

"Ya, we're going to have enough trouble getting you to believe us," Terriermon laughed, most expected Henry to scold Terriermon but he simply sighed and nodded.

"What can I say, he's right," Henry admitted.

"You can say that again," Rika said as she looked through her digimon cards out of boredom, after a few moments Jeri smiled and approached Yuri.

"Well any friend of Takato's is a friend of mine," Jeri said cheerfully, Yuri looked at her for a moment before smiling, and was about to say something when Jeri suddenly pulled out her yellow dog puppet, startling Yuri and causing her to jump back a bit "Ruff! Jeri is happy to meet you Yuri! Ruff!" Jeri said through her puppet, now all the alien fighters and their borgs were staring at Jeri with mixed looks, Takato gave them a look which seemed to suggest "just go with it," so Yuri smiled.

"Um…ok, it's nice to meet you…um…Jeri," Yuri said nervously as she shook Jeri's hand.

"You know now that I think about I think Takato did mention you once, but that was a long time ago," Jeri said scratching her head.

"Do you remember the context?" Yuri's borg asked and Jeri jumped slightly before looking at the frog-hat-like alien.

"Oh sorry, not used to things on people's heads suddenly talking, except Terriermon," Jeri apologized.

"Thank you," Terriermon laughed and Henry shook his head before Jeri continued.

"Anyway, no, not really, I just remember him mentioning someone named Yuri, it was so long ago, why?" Jeri questioned.

"Just wondering," Yuri's borg said as Yuri gave a relieved sigh.

"By the way Takato, are you feeling better? You seemed pretty spacey earlier," Jeri questioned and Takato nodded his head.

"Don't worry Jeri, I'm fine," Takato said with a smile.

"Ok, if you say so, just tell me if anything is wrong, I was worried about you," Jeri said, smiling back at Takato, Yuri looked between Takato and Jeri with a frown for a few moments before Takato noticed.

"Yuri? Something wrong?" Takato asked, snapping Yuri out of whatever was bothering her.

"Um…no Takato, I'm fine," Yuri said, giving her old friend her own smile. Kenta decided to walk over to Kasumi and looked at her borg in curiosity.

"So, those things are really aliens?" Kenta asked, while looking at Kasumi's borg.

"Sure are nya!" Kasumi laughed.

"Just like in the movies," Guilmon said walking up behind Kenta who suddenly looked nervous, Kumi just rolled her eyes.

"No, no they're not, these guys won't lay eggs in you or anything," Kumi said, patting her borg who seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Thank you Kumi, and yes, you have no more to fear from us than you do from those digimon partners of yours," Kumi's borg confirmed.

"Renamon can be very dangerous," Rika stated, in a voice that was not completely serious and with a smirk on her face.

"She sure can, but she wouldn't hurt us," Takato chuckled and Yuri gave a weak chuckle of her own, despite the fact that she was still nervous of this situation.

"Don't be so sure," Renamon said, fazing into existence right behind Takato and Yuri, Yuri gave a small whimper and Takato sighed.

"Renamon please don't do that," Takato requested and Renamon nodded.

"Very well," she agreed before vanishing from sight once more.

"So, are you a robot?" Kasumi asked as she looked over Guardromon who nodded.

"I am a robot digimon, so yes I suppose," Guardromon answered before Kazu walked over.

"Knock it off Guardromon, a machine digimon is not a robot," Kazu argued.

"What's the difference?" Kenta muttered to himself as he watched Kazu before turning to look at MarineAngemon who was happily floating throughout the room.

"I think it has to do with how machine digimon are made out of digital data as opposed to actual robotic parts," Takato said with a shrug.

"Ya, about that, I'm still having some trouble buying this physical life forms made out of digital data thing," Kumi said, looking at all the digimon in the room.

"Hey, you're the one who's wearing an alien on her head," Kazu countered.

"Oh be quiet," Kumi said with annoyance in her voice before she walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Come on Kumi, don't be like that," Kasumi said cheerfully as she played around with MarineAngemon and Guilmon.

"Ya, how about loosening up," Yuri's borg suggested resulting in Kumi glaring at him, and by extension Yuri, causing her to hide behind Takato.

"Don't worry, she's not glaring at you Yuri," Takato assured noticing how Yuri was reacting; Kumi noticed too and stopped her glaring.

"Oh, sorry about that Yuri, your borg just annoyed me there," Kumi muttered, turning away; feeling slightly embarrassed.

"All I said was loosen up," Yuri's borg said glancing away from Kumi who glared at him again before looking away herself.

"It's time to show you what's going on, follow me," Yamaki's voice startled all of the occupants of the room.

"About time, we've been waiting longer than them," Kazu said.

"I agree, what is so important-ruff!" Jeri asked with her puppet earning a tired look from Yamaki before he turned and began leading them to another room.

"I don't get what's going on," Yuri said in a scared tone.

"Trust me Yuri, Yamaki is just going to tell us what is going on," Takato assured his old friend.

"Didn't he say he didn't have much idea what was going on?" Terriermon pointed out, Kumi and Yuri's eyes widened slightly at the site of the room they followed Yamaki into, but the borgs and Kasumi seemed to take it all in stride, the room they had entered was basically a large dark room with a huge monitor on the walls with lots of words and flashes going across it that the alien fighters could barely begin to understand the meanings of.

"Riley, Tally have there been any changes?" Yamaki asked two women who seemed to be operating the monitor.

"Not since the last time you asked us, and we still have no idea what is going on that could be causing this," the longer haired women of the two said as she typed on the controls in front of her frantically.

"What is going on?" Takato asked and Yamaki turned to him.

"Something is going wrong with the barrier between the real and digital worlds," Yamaki answered.

"What do you mean?" Renamon asked walking over to him.

"The barrier that should be in between the real and digital worlds keeps fading in and out on our radar, like it's struggling to stay up," the shorter haired woman said as she typed at her own controls.

"And you have no idea what is causing it?" Henry asked with concern in his voice, the severity of this possible problem was beginning to hit the tamers and digimon, though the alien fighters and aliens still were not sure what they were talking about or what was happening.

"No we don't, we're trying to figure it out," Yamaki said before glancing at the alien fighters "And I believe you said you think these girls may have something to do with what is happening, despite the fact that you did not know what was going on when you said that.

"Well…it's like this," Takato said as he got ready to at least try to explain what he thought was going on.

"We'll explain this part," Kumi said, stepping forward, Takato gave her a thankful look and stepped back "As far as we can tell me and my friends have come from another universe," Kumi said as calmly as she could. Everyone in the room who wasn't already aware of the alien fighter's and borg's extra-dimensional origin were shocked to hear this, though it overall wasn't that hard to believe considering everything but being skeptical was part of a human beings nature.

"Wait, I'm sorry but I thought I just heard you say you were from another universe," Kenta said with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, I did," Kumi said with a glare.

"Wait you guys are digimon!?" Kazu exclaimed and Kumi turned her glare to him.

"No! We're from another REAL world!" Kumi growled.

"Yup, it's true, just ask my borg!" Kasumi said with a smile.

"Yes, we did indeed come from another world, not the digital one you all know of but a world much like this one," Kasumi's borg confirmed, the tamers who did not already know this along with Yamaki seemed to need a moment to take this in, the digimon however didn't seem to have much trouble accepting this.

"Well it is nice to meet you beings from another world," Guardromon said with a wave.

"You just met them a few minutes ago," Kazu snorted with some annoyance before his digimon looked at him.

"Yes, but I didn't know they were from another world then," Guardromon stated, Kazu didn't even try to follow whatever logic his partner was using and just turned away. Jeri walked over to Takato with a confused look on her face.

"Wait, they're from another world?" she questioned, Takato nodded looking at Yuri who looked more nervous than earlier.

"Look Jeri, I'll-we'll explain everything to you guys after this is cleared up," Takato said with a weak smile, Jeri frowned a bit but after a few moments gave a smile of her own.

"Look, I don't know if you are telling the truth about being from another world, but if you are, what does it have to do with our current problem?" Yamaki questioned impatiently.

"Millenniummon," Henry stated, walking next to Kumi and looking at Yamaki "Kumi, Yuri, and Kasumi described to us a digimon they fought that brought them here, to our world; the description matched that of the digimon Millenniummon," Henry explained, Yamaki seemed to think about this.

"Millenniummon…could that be what's causing this?" Yamaki muttered to himself before he turned his attention back to the kids "We can't do anything about it now I suppose, you kids go home, we'll try to figure out how to deal with this and contact you if we need you, and be aware, the weakening barrier means it's likely for digimon to bio-emerge," Yamaki explained.

"Anything we can do to help?" Guilmon asked looking around the room for something to do, Yamaki simply groaned at the dinosaur digimon's eagerness.

"No, the most you and the others can do to help is to stop being a distraction and leave," Yamaki said as gently as he could, though Guilmon got the message without much difficulty and walked back over to where Takato and Yuri stood.

"Come on boy, let's go, Yamaki, Riley and Tally will take care of this until we're needed," Takato said and Guilmon nodded.

"I got it Takatomon; can we go get food now?" Guilmon asked with an eager smile, Takato and Yuri both chuckled at Guilmon's behavior, Takato because it was so typical, and Yuri because she thought Guilmon's childishness was cute.

"Well if there's nothing we can do here than fine, let's go Renamon," Rika muttered before her fox digimon vanished and she began to leave.

"Rika, wait up!" Takato called noticing she was getting ahead of them.

"Takato," Yuri whimpered before running to catch up with him with Guilmon chasing her, Kumi raised an eyebrow at Yuri's behavior as she observed her from a few feet away.

"Huh, that's odd," Kumi commented.

"I do not understand," Kumi's borg responded.

"I'm just not used to Yuri acting that way with a stranger, or boys in general," Kumi said in thought.

"Well she did say he was her old friend, even if the whole 'imaginary friend' bit didn't make much sense, it isn't much weirder than what's happening now," the dark colored borg said and Kumi nodded deciding that he was likely right.

"Enough thinking, let's go have fun with our new friends!" Kasumi exclaimed; MarineAngemon happily cradled in her arms before she ran out of the room.

"Hey!" Kenta called after Kasumi before chasing her in an attempt to retrieve his partner who was cheering all along the way.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Terriermon said with a smirk, Henry shook his head but said nothing to debunk his partner as he began leaving along with his friends silently thinking about the problems with the barrier between the worlds and what it could mean, and what could happen if they didn't fix it soon.

* * *

><p>Someday when I'm a better writer I may need to come back to this chapter and many more of this and other stories probably, and make it, you know, better, but for now this will due.<p> 


	8. Red

Well, here's the new chapter. I know; I haven't updated any stories all year, I won't give any excuses, I've just been having a bad year for writing, I'm going to try to change that, but I'm not making any promises, I think I do better with writing when I don't have to focus on one specific thing, so my writing might be a little more spread out between different stories in the near future, but as I said, no promises on faster updates, but I'll try not to take this long again.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Red<p>

* * *

><p>"…Nothing," Megumi said; giving a sigh out of frustration as she looked over the school yard that was previously the battlefield for the Alien Fighters, and the unidentified alien, what was frustrating for Megumi was she had come up with the exact same results as the last time she had looked here; nothing: No sign of the alien. No sigh of the girls. No tracks. Not any sort of lead; just nothing.<p>

"I do now see what you meant by no evidence before, Megumi." Chisa said; with a groan as she looked around alongside Megumi "There really doesn't appear to be any sort of lead whatsoever."

"That is what I was saying before Chisa," Megumi said; looking at her friend "We need to start considering that there is more to this than a typical alien attack," Megumi suggested, and Chisa began to consider as she thought about how this had gone so far; the Alien Fighters were gone without a trace, so was the alien, and the alien could not be identified, no matter how many times she had looked over the database.

"I'll…consider it," Chisa muttered before turning and walking back to the school; she did have to admit Megumi made some good points, but if this wasn't a mere alien attack, then what was it? This was all starting to become rather unsettling for Chisa. Before Chisa could get very far towards the school Megumi spoke again.

"We've never encountered something like this Chisa, it really has been a while since we had no idea what was going on," Megumi said before frowning and looking at the ground "I hate it, it's like being a kid in the Alien Party again," Megumi stated in an angry voice, Chisa looked back at her friend and sighed before nodding.

"I suppose that's how it feels; it really has been a very long time since we last didn't know what was going on, not even the Yellowknife incident can compare to this, we may not have been in control there but at least we knew what we were dealing with, but now…" Chisa trailed off; trying to think of how to describe the current situation.

"Maybe you just aren't seeing things from all perspectives," a deep voice hissed from behind them, Chisa and Megumi quickly turned to see a red cloaked figure coming from the school. Megumi and Chisa took a moment to look at this person; by the voice he was clearly a he; but you wouldn't be able to tell that just be looking at him; he was covered head to toe in a red cloak, including a hood that concealed his face, except for a small opening from which you could see his blue eyes, but nothing else. His hands were covered with black gloves and Megumi and Chisa also noticed a pair of purple; curled shoes peeking out of the bottom of his cloak.

"Um…who are you?" Chisa asked; feeling suspicious of strangely dressed person that was approaching them; Megumi seemed to agree with her sentiments from how she was looking at him.

"I was sent to help you, as for who I am, just call me Mr. D" the cloaked person; Mr. D, as he called himself said calmly; Megumi eyed him at this statement.

"Mr. D? And sent by whom?" Megumi questioned; both finding the name; if you could call it that since it was clearly an alias, and how he spoke of being sent to help them pretty strange overall.

"The higher ups in the Alien Party of course," Mr. D answered, in his calm tone of voice that had not changed since he first spoke to them.

"We had no word of any help being sent," Chisa countered.

"We haven't even reported what happened yet, mainly because we still don't know," Megumi added, Mr. D didn't respond for a minute as he looked between them, before he spoke again.

"I don't know what you have to report, I was sent to help with the training of the girls, I understand that Kawamura and Tomine are doing mostly fine, but also that Otani could use some help in the mental strength department," Mr. D stated professionally, Megumi and Chisa seemed surprised by what he said and glanced at each other with uncertainty.

"Um…they all have strengths and weaknesses, but yes, Yuri would probably need the most help," Megumi confirmed.

"We don't recall anything about help being sent," Chisa added coolly; trying to hide her distain for the red cloaked figure.

"It was on short notice," Mr. D answered; Megumi and Chisa didn't know what to think of that answer; on one hand it sounded like an excuse you could think of in a minute, on the other, he sounded completely sure of himself when he said it.

"Could you give us a moment?" Megumi asked the cloaked man; while gesturing to Chisa.

"Of course, Ms. Hisakawa, Okada, take your time," Mr. D agreed with a nod.

"Thank you," Megumi thanked before pulling Chisa away and out of earshot of the mysterious person.

"What he says can't be true, it makes no sense," Chisa whispered.

"It is strange, but he does seem to at least know some stuff," Megumi whispered back, while looking at Mr. D who seemed to be just staring off into space; which only unnerved Megumi further.

"He's clearly a spy of some sort," Chisa whispered again; also glancing at Mr. D "He must have been sent by one of the other clans."

"Maybe…" Megumi admitted silently "We don't know for sure, I'll stay out here and see if I can find anything out about him, or what happened to the girls, you go in and call our superiors and find out if they did send this guy," Megumi said; still keeping her voice low so Mr. D could not hear; Chisa nodded in agreement and quickly went off towards the school.

"What's the sudden rush?" Mr. D asked Chisa as she passed him but Megumi quickly went over to him.

"Never mind her, she needs to check on some stuff inside," Megumi said; she wasn't lying so she didn't really need to try sounding convincing, and the red cloaked man didn't seem to find what she said odd, on the other hand; she couldn't even see his face.

"…Tell me, how did the girls disappear?" Mr. D questioned; seemingly not caring about Chisa's leaving. Deciding that even if he was a spy, knowing what she knew about the girls vanishing wouldn't help him, and seeing this as a chance to stall for Chisa, Megumi began explaining what she knew.

* * *

><p>Chisa walked into her office and gave a small, relived sigh, being away from that creepy guy was already starting to calm her, though she did feel a little bad for leaving Megumi alone with him, she knew her friend would be able to handle herself, and she needed to find out if this guy was who he said he was.<p>

Chisa picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number.

* * *

><p>"Who's a cute little seal-cupid-thingy? You are! Yes you are!" Kasumi cooed to the cheering MarineAngemon she held in her hands.<p>

"That was very odd," Kumi muttered; glancing back at the Hypnos building as they were all walking away from it.

"Yes, you are the cutest thing ever!" Kasumi giggled; as she began to bounce MarineAngemon up and down in her hands; Kumi found herself trying to ignore her friend's antics with the angelic digimon, whose partner; Kenta, was now going over to Kasumi.

"MarineAngemon, you were supposed to wait for me," Kenta groaned, even though MarineAngemon was in Kasumi's arms, Kenta knew he could've floated out of them anytime he wanted, MarineAngemon made a cooing noise before floating out of Kasumi's arms and nuzzling Kenta's face.

"Sorry, I just wanted to play with him," Kasumi said; apologetically, not liking the idea she might have upset one of her potential new friends, though Kenta didn't seem really upset, just slightly annoyed, Kasumi couldn't be too sure as she didn't know him.

"It's no big deal, really," Kenta waved off Kasumi's concerns as they continued to walk, with MarineAngemon floating between Kenta and Kasumi in a playful manner.

"Pipipi!" MarineAngemon cheered as Kasumi pet him; happily, Kumi couldn't help but roll her eyes at what she was seeing; they were trapped in an alternate dimension and Kasumi was acting like…well; Kasumi.

"Don't lag!" Kumi chided Kasumi; whom had stopped walking for a moment; to give MarineAngemon yet another pat on the head, before Kumi saw it necessary to start pulling her along.

"Nya!" Kasumi cried out in some protest; but didn't struggle and soon started walking willingly again.

"So, Takato, what was that stuff about your friends being from another world back there?" Kazu asked Takato who didn't look amused at being asked that question.

"Please not now Kazu, that's not exactly something I'm all too sure of myself, I'll explain what I can later," Takato explained with a sigh, Kazu considered pressing the issue further, but decided to just wait for Takato to explain as he noticed his friend was looking pretty exacerbated.

"Ok, suit yourself, Chumley," Kazu said with a shrug "But, you'll have to come clean about this eventually, or maybe I'll ask your girlfriend," Kazu added; looking over at Yuri who was being approached by Jeri.

"She's not my girlfriend," Takato grunted; looking down to hide his face, Guilmon looked at Takato curiously, but decided to wait until later to ask why his face was red.

"So, Yuri, right?" Jeri asked Yuri who looked at her nervously and nodded "Takato said you're his old friend, how long have you known him?" Jeri asked with a friendly smile.

"Um…about eight years," Yuri managed to say; feeling somewhat calmed by Jeri's friendliness.

"Wow, you've known him longer than me, Kazu, and Kenta have," Jeri admitted, Yuri wasn't sure why, but she felt a tiny bit of pride at knowing that "So, how did you two meet?" Jeri suddenly asked and Yuri froze.

"Um…" Yuri didn't know what to say now, sure, she could just say how she and Takato met, but it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to explain, and this girl would probably think she's crazy if she tried.

"Are you ok?" Jeri asked in concern; noticing Yuri's deteriorating demeanor, Yuri's borg; seeing his host in distress, decided to speak up at this moment.

"Yuri is very shaken up from this whole "other world" thing, as we all are, at this moment, could you be so kind as to wait until later to ask her more questions?" the red borg asked politely; Jeri was a bit startled by the borg suddenly speaking.

"Oh! Sorry, almost forgot you were there," Jeri apologized to the symbiotic alien who gave an annoyed grunt.

"As it is, Yuri's borg is right, this is all a bit overwhelming," Kumi said; glancing back at the Hypnos building with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Um, guys, where exactly are we even going?" Kazu finally asked, and at that question everyone in the group stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Weren't we going home Kazu?" Guardromon asked his tamer in confusion.

"I thought we were going back to Takato's house," Yuri muttered, while looking over at Takato.

"I did too," Guilmon agreed; also looking at Takato, who gave a sign and shrugged.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea to head to the park," Kazu suggested, grinning widely "We can show these girls what we do around here, including how I beat you guys at digimon cards," Kazu said, while smirking.

"Digimon cards?" Kumi asked skeptically, while raising her eyebrow, Yuri, Kasumi and the borgs were equally confused; they knew the creatures with them were digimon, and now there were cards?

"Actually, I think we should head home, it's getting pretty late," Henry said, looking towards the now setting sun, Kazu gave a groan of disappointment at that statement.

"Ya Kazu, as much as I'd love to humiliate you with another crushing defeat, I have to agree with Henry," Rika added; smirking, Kazu glared at her but said nothing.

"Come on guys, we don't have to go home yet, it's only like, five," Kazu tried to convince them.

"Six," Rika corrected; looking at her cell phone, Kumi looked at her and almost slapped herself in realization.

"That's still not too bad," Kazu countered, before an argument could break out, they were interrupted by Kumi's voice.

"Hello, mom?" Kumi questioned; holding a cell phone to her ear "Kumi Kawamura, I live there, who are you?" Kumi asked the person she was speaking too, a few moments later Kumi gave a groan of frustration "I can't believe this," Kumi muttered; putting her phone away "I tried calling home and some random guy I've never met answered the phone, claiming it was his house," Kumi said as she rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"You've had your phone this whole time?" Yuri's borg asked, looking at Kumi in a questioning way, Kumi sighed.

"I didn't think to use it, ok, it didn't work anyway," Kumi said; frustrated.

"It's ok Kumi, we'll figure this out," Kumi's own borg assured her.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Kasumi said, putting her little game with MarineAngemon on hold as she looked over at her friends with her usual cheerful demeanor.

"And that would be?" Kumi questioned; hoping whatever Kasumi was going to say was relevant.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Kasumi questioned; never losing her smile, the other two alien fighters eyes widened, as did all the borgs, when they realized they had no idea.

"You've got plenty of time to figure that out, don't worry," Kazu said; nonchalantly, Kumi, as well as the other tamers looked at Kazu with irritated expressions.

"Well personally, I would like to establish where exactly I will be saying while I'm stuck in this crazy world as soon as possible!" Kumi exclaimed; Kazu was surprised by Kumi's voice's sudden raise in volume and took a step back.

"Can't they just rent a room at the nearest inn?" Terriermon questioned in his usual humorous way.

"No, we don't have any money, at least not enough to do anything like that," Kumi said as calmly as she could, even as she was slowly losing her cool over this.

"Well, wherever you're staying, it's not going to be my house," Rika stated; her arms crossed, Kumi glared at her.

"I wasn't going to ask to stay at your house," Kumi said in an angry tone, the two glared at each other for a moment before turning their heads away from each other in a huff. Takato; deciding to ignore the clear animosity between Kumi and Rika, looked at Yuri with a kind smile as an idea came to mind.

"Hey Yuri, would you like to stay over at my house? I've got an extra bunk, Guilmon sometimes uses it, but not usually," Takato offered.

"I…would like that," Yuri muttered with a shy smile "I would like to spend time with you again," she added, some of her shyness dissolving.

"Great, it will be like old times," Takato said; smiling widely "Except, you know, other people will be able to see you," Takato added with a small laugh, he then noticed some of the odd looks he was getting; mainly from Kumi, Kazu, Kenta, and Rika "What? She's my old friend, we have tons of catching up to do," Takato said, calmly before smiling at Yuri again who smiled back with a small blush.

"Ya, we're going to have fun!" Guilmon cheered looking up at Yuri, Yuri looked at Guilmon and hesitantly nodded.

"This should be interesting," Yuri's borg said; looking down at Guilmon.

"Well that covers where you will stay," Kumi said to Yuri, she then turned to Takato "But I assume you don't have any room for others?" she asked Takato; who uncomfortably looked away.

"Sorry, if we had an extra room I would have offered it to Yuri," Takato explained, Kumi gave him a small smile; telling him she understood.

"That's just like you, huh Gogglehead?" Rika stated with a smirk; Takato frowned at her but she shrugged it off "What? That's how you are, always trying to help, right?" Rika questioned, Takato glared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Well, at least you get that, but you don't have to be so adverse to Kumi," Takato pointed out, both Rika and Kumi frowned again and glared at each other, before turning away.

"I'm not adverse, I just don't want to be around someone that frustrating," Rika stated in a calm tone.

"Not like I'd want to be near you for a moment more than I'd have to be," Kumi said, in an equally calm tone.

"Um…Jeri, don't you have some space at your house?" Takato questioned, not wanting Rika and Kumi's; currently calm irritation at each other to escalate into a fight of some sort, and wanting to make sure Yuri's friend had a place to stay.

"I think so, ya there's a spare room," Jeri said after some thought, she smiled at Kumi who couldn't help giving a smile of her own towards the good natured girl.

"That would be very kind of you; to welcome us into your home," Kumi's borg said in gratitude, Jeri couldn't help but give a small giggle at the creature that she had only a little while ago thought was a hat; thanking her in such a polite way.

"Where will we stay? Nya," Kasumi questioned; referring to herself, her borg, and one other being, most around them probably weren't aware of. Kasumi looked over at MarineAngemon and smiled.

"How would you like me to come over for a sleepover at your house?" Kasumi questioned the small mega, who gave a little sound of approval; unfortunately, said plans would have to be cut short.

"Um, sorry, I don't think you can stay at my place," Kenta said, Kasumi and MarineAngemon both looked disappointed as the latter floated over to his partner and sighed, there was a moment of silence as the question of where Kasumi would stay hung in the air.

"Well, I suppose she could stay at my apartment," Henry finally said, Kasumi looked over at Henry and smiled.

"Nya! Thanks!" Kasumi happily exclaimed.

"Well this should be fun," Terriermon stated in a sarcastic tone, Henry gave no response to the sarcastic comment of his partner.

"Well, I guess that settles that," Takato said; happy that Yuri's friends each had a place to stay, and that he would be able to spend some time with his old friend "And I think we should all head home now before it gets too late," Takato added.

"Oh come on Chumley, don't be a party pooper, I say we go to the park," Kazu protested, but nobody seemed to agree with him on this.

"I agree with Takato, it's late, we should go home," Henry said, before walking over to Kasumi "Come on, I'll need to explain this to my parents if you're going to be staying with us," Henry said, Kasumi nodded; still smiling.

"Are you sure your parents we'll be ok with us staying at your houses?" Kumi questioned while walking over to Jeri.

"Don't worry, our parents will understand, once we explained what we know," Takato assured; thinking that after everything that has happened in the past, some girls and aliens coming from another world wouldn't be that hard to explain to their parents.

"Oh come on," Kazu groaned.

"Kazu, I must remind you that I promised your parents I would get you home by dinner time, I'm pretty sure it's getting close to dinner time," Guardromon stated, Kazu just groaned again; knowing he was defeated.

"Fine, but Chumley, remember you promised you would explain this whole other world thing to us," Kazu said and Takato groaned but nodded.

"Fine Kazu, tomorrow, we'll explain everything we know to you guys," Takato had hoped that Kazu had forgotten about that, but he also knew that an explanation would have to be made eventually, hopefully tomorrow he would have the energy to make said explanation, at least with help it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>"This is what you need to see tamer," Tapirmon said and Miyu could only stare at what the small, ghost-like digimon was showing her, down the path she had been led was a small room, filled with many large, and high-tech looking computers, there were a few computers back in the main room they had come from, but those looked like normal computers, these looked like something the military might use.<p>

"How did you get these?" Miyu asked; she knew computers like this were not exactly easy to obtain, she did know that these digimon were not exactly human, and that she wasn't even in her own world anymore, but she was sure that getting computers like this wasn't the easiest thing in the world, even in a digital world.

"We built them," Shamanmon; the friendlier of Miyu's two new 'partners' stated with pride in his voice.

"Yes, it was hard to salvage all of those spare parts and get this all in proper working order, but our efforts speak for themselves," Tapirmon added before floating over to the controls and pressing a button, Miyu took a step back as the computer screens lit up the room, Tapirmon began typing on a keyboard as many symbols and patterns that Miyu could not understand danced across the screens.

"What is he doing?" Miyu asked, glancing over at Kotemon and Goblimon; who stood beside her, Goblimon; who Miyu would consider the meaner one of her 'partners', seemed to eye her with disdain, Kotemon on the other hand seemed more willing to treat her in a friendly manner.

"Checking the systems for any detected anomalies," Kotemon answered, though that didn't really clear much up for Miyu; she didn't know what kind of anomalies she meant.

"There is certainly some disruption," Tapirmon stated, while looking at the screens with concentration, still typing on the keyboard he was in front of "These disruptions aren't just effecting our digital world, but many worlds; digital, and real," Tapirmon's words only confused Miyu further.

"You said before that this was the digital world, now you're saying there's more than one?" Miyu questioned.

"It's not that simple," Shamanmon said; he was also looking at the monitors and frowned "But I'm not sure if now is the best time to go into a big explanation, it seems like something is trying to tear through reality, likely from another one to this one, or vice-versa."

"That would explain the recent damage to the digital world, and maybe even why some digimon have been acting more aggressive lately," Tapirmon said with a thoughtful look on his face, he noticed Miyu looking at him and nodded to her "Anyway, you being here at least can help us fix this," Tapirmon stated in a way that made Miyu nervous; they expected her to help fix this? She didn't even know what was happening.

"How am I supposed to help?" Miyu questioned; she felt she needed some answers on what they expected her to do if she was going to help; Goblimon didn't seem to see it that way.

"You're supposed to know what to do! That's why you were called!" Goblimon growled in anger.

"How would I know what to do? You guys just dragged me here with no warning or anything! How could I know anything!?" Miyu snapped; she didn't mean to come off as harsh as she did, but she was getting really irritated by Goblimon's attitude. Goblimon gave Miyu an intense glare, but Kotemon stepped forward and extended her bamboo sword to block Goblimon's path.

"She is right Goblimon; we can't really expect her to know anything after being dragged here, out of nowhere," Kotemon stated, Goblimon didn't look happy but Kotemon continued "You should really stop being so aggressive towards your partner, you need to work together in order to help solve this problem," Goblimon glared at Kotemon before stomping his foot on the ground.

"Who said I ever even wanted a partner! This was not my idea! You guys are the ones who thought we needed a tamer to help us!" Goblimon's shouted. Miyu just looked away from the raging rookie, while Shamanmon and Tapirmon both took notice of his anger.

"Please calm down," Shamanmon pleaded "We need to look at the bigger picture here, Miyu is not used to this kind of thing, she just got here, and as her partners it is just as much our duty to find a way to fix these problems as it is hers," Shamanmon explained, Miyu felt slightly better; hearing her friendlier partner basically say that they will help her with this supposed duty of hers, Goblimon however did not seem any happier, but he did seem to have calmed down.

"Well, as soon as you can figure out how she can be useful you can come and get me, because I'm not staying in this darn computer room any longer," Goblimon stated before walking off in a huff, Miyu couldn't help but feel somewhat sad that a creature that was supposed to be her partner was showing so much disdain for her, but on the other hand she did have to admit she knew little of what to do here, she thought this might be an opportunity to be special like her friends, but she was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't cut out for something like this. Shamanmon seemed to notice his tamers distress and decided to try to ease it.

"Don't worry about him, Goblimon is just like that, he will warm up to you, and realize that we need to work together like the previous tamers did with their digimon," Shamanmon explained, but Miyu did not really know how to feel about that statement.

"I have never met, or even seen these previous tamers, how am I supposed to emulate people I know nothing about?" Miyu questioned, Shamanmon didn't look like he had an answer as he seemed to think about what Miyu had said.

"I do admit that we ourselves have only heard of the exploits of the previous tamers," Tapirmon admitted, Miyu didn't know what to make of that revelation; did these guys even know what they wanted her to do? She was about to say something about this but stopped when she felt something shake below her feet, Miyu looked down, as did the three digimon with her as the ground began to shake.

"An earthquake?" Kotemon questioned; sticking her sword in the ground in an attempt to keep herself balanced. Miyu and Shamanmon both nearly toppled over from the shaking, but managed to stay up. Tapirmon; being able to float, was not affected by the shaking, floated over to the computer console and looked at some symbols flashing on the screen.

"No it's not an earthquake, it's something else," Tapirmon stated as he looked over the data on the screen "Something is moving under the base, and it's heading towards the main room, where Goblimon is!" Tapirmon exclaimed.

"We need to go to him, now!" Kotemon said seriously.

"Agreed!" Shamanmon and Tapirmon shouted, simultaneously, Miyu did not argue with the digimon's decision; Goblimon may not like her, but she was going to do her best to help.

* * *

><p>"Stupid human," Goblimon grumbled as he stomped around the main room of the base of their resistance group; though Goblimon was beginning to wonder if they could even call it that, as there were only four of them, and they weren't really sure exactly what they were 'resisting' "Whatever's happening we can do it without a tamer, I didn't like this plan, but the others thought bringing in a tamer was so important!" Goblimon continued to rage, but his thoughts were interrupted by a tremor that shook the entire base. Goblimon tried to keep his balance as the ground shook. Goblimon grabbed onto a nearby wall to hold himself up as the trembling continued.<p>

"Goblimon!" Kotemon exclaimed; running in from the hall, followed by Shamanmon, Tapirmon, and Miyu; all four were trying their best to keep their balance as they made their way over to Goblimon.

"What is going on here!?" Goblimon asked; assuming that his friends had an answer for why the ground was shaking. No one had a chance to answer Goblimon as something burst from the ground in the center of the room, clouds of dust flew around and the form of the intruder could vaguely be seen through them.

"What is that?" Miyu questioned; feeling some fear at seeing the larger creature's form within the dust cloud, she could make out a tall, somewhat humanoid shape, she also was sure she saw a large drill coming from where its nose should be.

"Digmon," Shamanmon identified "a champion-class armor digimon, they can dig through the ground with their drills and attack with a mighty Gold Rush attack," Shaman explained quickly as the dust cleared, Miyu wasn't sure what 'champion-class' and 'armor digimon' meant here, but she was too focused on the new digimon to question it. Miyu could now fully make out the form of the digimon called Digmon, other than its tall, humanoid form, and the drill on its nose, she could also see two smaller drills in place of fingers on its hands, as well as a secondary pair of arms that did actually have three fingers on each hand, she also saw two large toes on its feet, and a pair of what looked like antenna sprouting from its head.

"Something's off about this digmon," Kotemon said; glaring at the now fully revealed armor digimon "Digmon are yellow, not red!" Kotemon pointed it, and this creature was indeed red, mostly covered in what appeared to be red armor, or perhaps an exoskeleton, its whole body was just red, other than a few black parts on the limbs and a purple belly, even its eyes were red.

"You're right, it's also missing its normal markings," Tapirmon agreed, Miyu had no idea how this creature was supposed to look, all she knew was what she was looking at now; a big, red bug, with huge drills, it reminded her a little of some of the aliens that her friends would have to deal with on occasion, and now it seemed she would have to deal with this.

The tremors had noticeably stopped, so Miyu and the four rookies regained their normal balance. The new digimon looked at each of the four digimon, as well as the one human, it barely acknowledged their presence before it turned and began looking around the room, after a few moments of the armor digimon examining its surroundings, Goblimon had regained his confidence and decided to give this intruder a piece of his mind.

"Hey! You!" Goblimon growled; stomping up to the larger digimon; the others nearly held their breath as they expected Goblimon to be attacked by the larger digimon, but Digmon did not seem very interested in the small, green digimon; in fact the drill wielding insect did not even seem to acknowledge Goblimon's existence, it simply kept looking around; which only infuriated Goblimon further "I'm talking to you!" Goblimon hissed in as intimidating a voice he could muster, but Digmon simply continued to ignore him.

"Goblimon, I would suggest stepping away," Kotemon tried to persuade the irritated digimon, but he was too frustrated to listen to her at this point, all he could focus on was the strange colored digmon that had just burst into their base, and was now completely ignoring them in favor of examining its surroundings as if their little base was something amazing to behold, Goblimon raised his club, intent on smacking the irritating digimon with it, but just as he was about to Digmon seemed to freeze, Goblimon actually took a step back; finding the sudden change almost creepy, Digmon's eyes glazed over as it seemed to come to some sort of decision.

"Ok…that is creepy," Miyu muttered, stepping behind Shamanmon; despite him being much shorter than her she still felt somewhat protected.

"What exactly is going through your head?" Goblimon, who had regained some of his composure, questioned Digmon, said armor digimon glared at the wall it was facing, and then…

"Gold rush!" Digmon's sudden attack caught them all off guard, especially since it was not aimed at any of them; the drills from the attack impacted on the walls, causing the beginnings of destruction to the inside of their base.

"Hey! Sto-" Tapirmon tried to shouted, but the falling rock, and dust that made up their base kept him from speaking as he, along with Shamanmon, Kotemon, Goblimon, and Miyu attempted to avoid injury due to Digmon's continuing attacks.

"Gold rush!" more drills destroyed more and more of the base.

"We need to get out of here!" Shamanmon shouted as the whole base shook from Digmon's attacks; it was becoming apparent that the whole cave they had made their base in could collapse at any moment.

"Are you crazy!? We can take him!" Goblimon protested, he tried to step forward to get at a good position to attack Digmon, but the dust and debris was making it difficult to even see anything.

"Why is it doing this!?" Miyu was panicking; her mind was racing, would she die here? Would anyone ever know what happened to her? How would her parents feel? What about Yuri? All these thoughts were going through Miyu's distraught mind before she noticed she was being pulled, she looked to see a green hand pulling her own before glancing at Shamanmon; who was rushing both her and Goblimon; who was struggling to go back and attack Digmon; out as fast as he could.

"Kotemon, Tapirmon! Come on!" Shamanmon shouted back at their friends who had ended up on the other end of the room in their own attempts to avoid the debris.

"You just get out! We'll be fine!" Tapirmon shouted back, Shamanmon wanted to protest, but it was at this moment that Digmon decided to start acknowledging their existence and was now focusing on the one human in the room, along with her two partners.

"We can't just leave you!" Miyu cried out.

"No, they're right!" Shamanmon said to Miyu with a serious look on his face "They can get out through the tunnels; we need to get you out of here!" Miyu didn't know what Shamanmon meant by 'tunnels' but she did see Kotemon and Tapirmon quickly moving back down the hall, where the computer room was "Move!" Shamanmon commanded both Miyu and Goblimon before they all rushed towards the exit of the cave, narrowly missing a swipe from the now enraged digmon.

"Gold rush!" they kept running as the drills from Digmon's attack almost hit them, luckily they avoided them but the attack still caused the cave more disturbance and increased the speed in which it was collapsing, as Miyu, Shamanmon, and the now more willing Goblimon finally made it to the end of the entrance of the cavern and jumped out into what appeared to be a desert. Miyu took a moment to view her first look at the supposed 'digital world' but her observations would have to wait; as Digmon had not given up the chase.

"We shouldn't keep running!" Goblimon growled; standing up and facing the approaching insect digimon.

"It is of champion-class strength, we are only rookies," Shamanmon countered.

"I really don't know what those mean," Miyu sighed, Digmon glared at her as it stomped forward, Miyu felt really nervous with the creature's almost mindless eyes glaring at her, and the huge drill where its nose should have been pointed at her.

"You're a tamer, aren't you? Well now would be a good time to digivolve us!" Goblimon shouted at Miyu who simply looked confused and scared.

"I don't know how!" Miyu shouted back; she was panicking now, Shamanmon placed his hand on her shoulder again but this time she jerked away from him and started breathing erratically "I-I don't know! I don't know!" Miyu whimpered, she didn't know what to do, but now she understood more than ever how Yuri felt when she was thrown into the job of fighting aliens, Miyu wasn't sure she would make it out of this alive.

"Get back!" the voice of a young male shouted; startling Miyu, Shamanmon, and Goblimon, Digmon did not seem to notice and was still focusing on Miyu, but a dark form jumped over and blocked the drilling insectoid's path.

"You heard Ryo, get back!" the large figure growled; looking down at Miyu and her two partners. Miyu looked up at the creature and was startled to see it looked like some sort of cyborg dragon-man, she wasn't sure if this creature was a friend or foe, but she decided to do as it said and moved back along with her two partners "Now then, time for you to back off!" the draconic creature growled at Digmon; who didn't seem to notice the new presence and tried to move past him, but the dragon-man would not have that and grappled Digmon, halting its movement "Nice try! Cyber Nail!" Digmon was knocked back by the ferocious slash from the claws of the cyborg dragon-man, Goblimon and Shamanmon were somewhat amazed by this digimon easily knocking away their attacker, Miyu was conflicted on if she should feel amazed, or scared.

"Cyberdramon," Shamanmon identified.

"Cyberdramon?" Miyu questioned, Shamanmon nodded and they proceeded to watch the new digimon; named Cyberdramon beat the red digmon into the ground.

"Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon preformed his attack again; fiercely striking Digmon who could not even attempt a counterattack due to the speed of its opponent.

"Digmon doesn't stand a chance, Cyberdramon is an ultimate level digimon," Goblimon muttered, though Miyu could hear a bit of annoyance in his voice, she was pretty sure that her being unable to 'digivolve' them, or whatever it was had something to do with his annoyance, that and probably needing to be saved. They watched the one-sided fight for a few moments, which pretty much consisted of Cyberdramon beating Digmon around easily, it seemed Digmon had realized that there was no winning here and quickly burrowed into the ground to retreat.

"No! You are not running from me!" Cyberdramon growled and it looked like he would've dug into the ground after Digmon right then and there, but he stopped when a voice called to him.

"That's enough Cyberdramon, I think you've made your point," the same young, male voice from earlier called out, Miyu looked over and was surprised to see what looked like another human, he was a bit older than her, probably around thirteen, or fourteen, and had brown hair, she also saw an odd gauntlet of sorts on his right arm, Miyu looked back over at the digimon known as Cyberdramon and was surprised to see he had calmed down.

"Very well, Ryo," Cyberdramon muttered with a slight growl to his voice.

"Ryo!?" Goblimon exclaimed in shock, Miyu jumped with a yelp at Goblimon's shout, Shamanmon did not seem to be effected by it.

"I thought all the tamers had left," Shamanmon questioned; looking between the boy named Ryo, and Cyberdramon.

"Tamer?" Miyu questioned, looking at Goblimon's annoyed face, and Shamanmon's fascinated one, before looking back at the tamer named Ryo who looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, I'm a tamer, but my question is, are you?" Ryo asked, despite what she had been told so far, Miyu wasn't sure how to answer that question.

* * *

><p>Chapter done, updates will come when they come, if you have some constructive criticism I'd love to hear it, if you don't I'd still love to hear what you think. Admittedly this chapter probably spent too little time on the alien fighters and tamers, next chapter will probably focus on them completely.<p>

Also, nobody say anything about Yuri staying at Takato's house, nothing inappropriate will happen, Takato and Yuri are twelve years old, and neither have even fully realized they have crushes on each other yet.

Black Omochao out!


	9. Settling

Well I don't have much to say honestly. Here's the next chapter.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Settling<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, where are those two?" Takato's mother; Yoshie Matsuki, question impatiently, while she and her husband; Takehiro Matsuki, sat at a table that had a freshly cooked roast chicken set in the center. There were four places set at the table, but only two were occupied. "I'm really starting to get worried."<p>

"Relax, honey. I'm sure they're just playing with their friends and lost track of time," Takehiro assured his wife-even if he felt a bit worried himself. The adult woman had to admit that that was likely the case, it had happened before. But still…there had also been many times that their child, and his creation had gotten into trouble, sure, not like the Digital world, or D-reaper, but still…

"Maybe I should go look for them," Yoshie said, about to get up and leave, when the sound of the front door opening stopped her.

"We're home!" The voice of their son put both parents at ease. But Yoshie soon decided she needed to have a few words with her child about coming home so late.

"Takato! Where have you-oh, um hello," Takato's mother had stormed out to the front room of the bakery with the intent of berating her son about coming home so late without calling. What she had not expected was for Takato to have some company aside from Guilmon, that wasn't one of his friends that she'd recognize.

"Um…hello," The young girl, who hid behind Takato, greeted nervously, Yoshie noted the odd, frog-like hat on the girl's head, that seemed to be alive.

"Who's your friend, Takato?" the mother asked, curiously. Takato and the girl glanced at each other, while Guilmon wandered toward the kitchen.

"Um, mom, this is…Yuri" Takato hesitantly introduced his friend.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are." Henry didn't really have much else to say at this moment, he had only just met this girl from another world and her alien-hat-thing a few hours ago, and had now led them to his apartment.<p>

"Little slice of heaven, right here," Terriermon chuckled from atop Henry's head, not noticing the annoyed look on his tamer's face.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go in! Nya!" Kasumi exclaimed with excitement.

"You're absolutely sure that your family won't mind us staying?" Kasumi's borg asked, he seemed a bit unsure of the situation…a direct contrast to how his partner perceived it.

"He said it would be alright, so relax, Borg," Kasumi laughed before looking at, Henry and Terriermon excitedly. "Ok, let's go! Nya!" Henry nodded before he went to open the door.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Henry called as he stepped into the apartment, followed by Kasumi.

"Mom and dad aren't here," Henry's older sister; Jaarin, said from the couch, she looked like she was invested in something on the TV.

"They went out?" Henry question, Kasumi and her borg had started looking around, curiously.

"Out looking for you, there was something going on. Did you and your friends fight another digimon?" Jaarin eyed Henry and Terriermon, before taking notice of Kasumi. "Who's that? Another tamer?"

"Not exactly," Henry wasn't really sure how he was going to explain this; luckily(or maybe unluckily) Kasumi beat him to the punch.

"Hi there! I'm Kasumi, I'm an alien fighter from another dimension! And this is my symbiotic partner, called a borg!" Kasumi explained cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," The pink borg greeted, politely. Jaarin almost jumped up in shock, even if Terriermon sat on Henry's head a lot, she did not expect what she had thought was a hat to talk.

"Anyway, Henry said we could stay here until we got back home, nya!" The blonde girl finished, with a big smile on her face. Jaarin stared at Kasumi and her borg, before looking at her younger brother and his digimon.

"Ok…I barely understood half of that. But you need to explain this to mom and dad if you want her and her talking hat staying with us," Jaarin said, before getting up and leaving the room, not even bothering to shut the TV off.

"I am not a hat…" Kasumi's borg muttered; feeling a little insulted.

"Great, we have to wait for your parents to get home," Terriermon groaned, before jumping off Henry's head and making his way over to the couch. Henry sighed, and pulled out his cell phone.

"They're out looking for us, Terriermon. I should call them and tell them we're back," Henry said, before he got out his phone and began to type in some numbers. Terrier, Kasumi, and her borg ignored him as they watched TV.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so this is my house, I'll just need to talk to my dad, and stepmom about you staying here, be right back!" Jeri explained to Kumi and her borg, before she left to find her parents. Kumi looked around the living room that she had been left in and sighed.<p>

"Let's hope they do let us stay, I'm not sure what to do if they won't," The purple clad alien fighter said, she was about to sit down, when she spotted a little boy, with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a shirt with some kind of bug creature on it, staring at her. "Um…hello," Kumi said nervously.

"Stranger!" The little boy suddenly shouted, while pointing at Kumi, she jumped back in surprise at the child's outburst before he quickly ran out of the room.

"…Well, that was something," Kumi's purple borg muttered, wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>Yuri sat uncomfortably at the Matsuki dinner table, across from her; Takato was discussing her presence with his parents.<p>

"Takato, are you sure she's the same Yuri, wasn't she imaginary?" Takato's mother asked, Takato had already told his parents that she was his old friend that they couldn't see before, and, naturally, they were a bit skeptical.

"No, you're not getting it, she wasn't imaginary, she's from another world," Takato tried to explain.

"Are you sure about that, because you made Guilmon, didn't you?" Takato's father pointed out. Guilmon raised his head from his meal at the mention of his name.

"That was different," Takato groaned, looking down at his food. Yuri's borg glanced around the room before deciding to speak.

"I can assure you two that your son is telling the truth. Yuri and I have indeed come from another world, as far as we can tell," Takato's parents looked surprised at the borg talking, but everybody who had seen him so far had, so he was expecting that, and didn't take much offence from it.

"Takato, is that a digimon?" Yoshie asked her son, cautiously. That the borg did take a little offense to.

"I am not a digimon, I am a symbiotic alien life form, called a borg," the frog-like creature grunted, a little annoyed over that confusion happening again.

"He's telling the truth, he doesn't smell like a digimon," Guilmon commented, cheerfully. There wasn't much for the two adults to comment on after that, it had been well proven by this point that you should _never _doubt Guilmon's nose. Still the odd hat-creature not being a digimon didn't just prove that she was their son's old imaginary friend, apparently visiting from an alternate universe.

"Can't you just let them stay tonight? Please," Takato pleaded. His parents looked at both him and Yuri in thought, before glancing at each other and nodding.

"Well, I suppose it's too late for her to find somewhere else to stay, so she can stay the night," Takato's mother said with a small smile. Takato smiled back before looking at Yuri.

"Well, that settles it, you're staying," he said, cheerfully. Yuri smiled back at her old friend.

"Thank you, I promise I won't be a burden!" Yuri said; getting up and bowing in thanks.

"Nonsense, compared to Guilmon, I doubt there's many ways you could be a problem," Takehiro chuckled. Guilmon looked a little confused before Yoshie pet him on the head.

"Don't worry, he's just kidding, you're like a second son to us, Guilmon," she assured with a motherly smile on her face. "Though, grandson would probably be more accurate," she added, too quietly for anyone to hear. Not much else was said, as the Matsuki family, and their guests enjoyed their dinner. Well one of the guests enjoyed her dinner.

"Yuri, when you're finished I would like to eat too," Yuri's borg said, all she did was groan in response, while Takato and his family just looked confused.

* * *

><p>"So, you're from another world?" Henry's father; Janyu Wong asked as he faced Kasumi, the young girl nodded with enthusiasm.<p>

"That's what we figured! Nya!" she responded happily. After she and her borg had been taken to the Wong apartment by Henry. They had found that his parents had apparently heard about the Spinomon attack and were out looking for their son and his digimon, Henry had called them once he learned of this and it hadn't taken long for them to return home.

"And you possess, a real, biological, extraterrestrial entity, incredible," Janyu said as he looked at the Kasumi's pink borg in amazement.

"You could just say alien," The borg said with as best a smile as he could manage.

"I'm sorry; I haven't offended you, have I?" Janyu asked, in concern.

"No, but 'biological, extraterrestrial entity' sure is a mouthful, don't you think?" Kasumi's borg said, in an amused tone.

"Really, mom, we handled it," Henry said, looking back at his mom in the hallway as he walked into the room, with Terriermon on his head.

"Yeah, we kicked some serous butt today!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"I know, but I don't like the idea of you still having to deal with violent digimon," Henry's mother; Mayumi Wong said, as she followed her son, and his digimon out of the hall.

"I know, mom. But there isn't much we can do about that at the moment. Yamaki said that the barrier between the worlds was weakening, like it keeps fading in and out. We think a millenniummon may be behind it," Henry stated.

"Weakening? Fading in and out?" Janyu questioned, walking over to his son with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, that's what he said, but don't expect an explanation or anything, the guys at Hypnos sure don't know what's up," Terriermon said, looking a little bored with the current conversation.

"Millienniummon is what sent me and my friends here," Kasumi pointed out, her cheerful smile still ever present.

"We still don't know that for sure," Henry pointed out, though he was pretty convinced it was the case, he didn't want to start making too many assumptions about what was going on.

"I don't think there is much else explanation, it certainly matched the picture your friend showed us, even if we only saw its shadow," Kasumi's borg pointed out.

"Whatever it is, I'm calling Hypnos tomorrow to try and figure it out," Henry's father decided. After that there hadn't been much talk of the subject. The family sat down to dinner with their guests and Kasumi was happy to sleep on the couch.

…...After dinner, Yuri had excused herself to the bathroom, she had seemed pretty unhappy, but when Takato had asked her about it she had refused to tell him why, her borg also muttered something along the lines of 'come on, I'm starving.'

Later into the night Yuri and Takato had decided to watch a little TV, before Takato's mother told them it was time for bed, so now here they were, Takato on the top bunk, with Yuri occupying the bottom one. Guilmon had often used it after he had officially moved in with his tamer's family, but he didn't really mind sleeping on the floor, in a nest of Takato's dirty laundry, while using Yuri's borg as a pillow-much to the symbiotic alien's discomfort.

Yuri was now awake in the bottom bunk, unsure of what exactly she and her friends would do next. She was really happy to see Takato again, and finally find out that he in fact was real. But she really didn't know what to do now. She and her friends were stuck in another world, and they had no idea how to get back.

"…Takato?" Yuri quietly called up to the top bunk, hoping her tamer friend was awake.

"Yuri?" Takato responded quickly, apparently Yuri wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. He too had a mind currently filled with many concerns, not the least of which being that he had promised to explain things to Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri tomorrow.

"Takato, I can't sleep," Yuri managed to say, despite the fact that she was feeling nervous, for reasons she could not quite pinpoint.

"…I can't sleep either; I have too much on my mind," Takato admitted his old, not so-imaginary friend. They both sighed while their respective none-human partners snored. "I'm surprised they're able to sleep like that," the tamer commented, peeking down at the snoozing digimon, using the sleeping borg as a pillow.

"Spending time in my backpack might have made it easier on him," Yuri said, feeling a little embarrassed about admitting that she had kept her alien partner in her backpack sometimes, Takato didn't give any comment on this though, much to her relief.

"How do you think we should explain everything to the others?" The goggle-headed boy questioned. Silence filled the dark room as both thought about this.

"I really don't know, Takato, they're your friends we need to tell, so wouldn't you know the best way to do it?" Yuri almost sounded like she was pleading, Takato could tell she wasn't looking forward to all the questions, Yuri was always shy from what he remembered of her, but now she seemed to be even more so, and timid. Takato honestly couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect her.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out, I know I can figure someway to explain this, and then we can begin figuring out just what's going on, and how Millienniummon fits into all of this," the young tamer assured the alien fighter.

Despite Takato's words, both of them still felt a bit uneasy, but managed to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, after school the group of tamers and alien fighters had all decided to meet up at Guilmon's old hut, with the exclusion of Ai and Mako-with Impmon coming in their place, and Ryo, whom still could not be located.<p>

It had been rather boring for the alien fighters while they waited for their respective hosts to return, though they each found something to pass the time after a bit.

Yuri had found it pretty easy to just watch some TV, specifically, she had found Takato's digimon adventure DVD's and had decided to watch some episodes, remembering Takato talking about the show when they were younger, and thinking it might give her a better idea of what they were dealing with.

Yuri and her borg actually found themselves getting interested in the show as they watched it, even if Yuri found a few moments scary.

"Hey, I'm home," Takato announced as he walked through the front door of the bakery.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon called, excitedly rushing over to his tamer.

"Oh, welcome back, Takato," Takato's mother smiled from behind the counter. "Your friend's in the living room, she's been mostly just watching TV," she explained, the goggle-headed boy nodded before heading back into the house part of the bakery.

"Hey, Yuri, I'm back!" Takato called towards the living room. He was a bit surprised to find his old friend, and her alien partner watching one of his Digimon Adventure DVDs, he couldn't help giving a small smile when he saw that they were, apparently, really getting into it.

"Go, WarGreymon!" Yuri cheered as she watched the screen, before turning to Takato and smiling at him. "You're back," she said, happily, before getting up and walking over to him. Her borg continued to watch the show from the couch. "So, how was school?" the alien fighter asked, with a cheerful smile.

"How was school? What are you, my mom?" Takato asked, half jokingly. Yuri giggled in response. "You seem a lot more cheerful from last night," the tamer pointed out, both confused, and happy to see his old friend's improved mood.

"Well, I've just been thinking about how, even though I'm stuck in a different world, I don't need to worry about going to school, or fighting aliens while I'm here," she explained, a serene smile on her face. "I'm also…really happy to know that you're here," she added, shyly.

"I'm also happy to have you here with me, Yuri," Takato responded, softly. The two stared at each other for a moment, before looking away, their faces slightly red. "So, um, we should get going to the park, everyone is expecting us to explain ourselves," Takato said, looking away from Yuri, trying to hide his blush.

"R-right, we have to do that," Yuri muttered, also looking away from her friend. She had nearly forgotten about that, and the nervousness of trying to explain her and Takato's friendship to complete strangers was now returning, in spades.

"Hey, don't worry, I told you I'd figure it out. Besides, we already told Henry, Rika, and your friends, and they all understood…kind of. Anyway, I'm sure it will be fine, even if we're not even sure how our connection worked before," Takato said, he glanced around for a moment, and noticed his dinosaurian companion was absent. "Guilmon? Where'd you go?" this questioned was answered by the sound of footsteps in the kitchen, Takato shook his head before going to get his partner. Yuri held in a chuckle and turned back to the couch, and her borg.

"Come on, Borg. We're going to be leaving in a minute," the symbiotic alien groaned at his host's words.

"But this is the best part," the borg said, gesturing his wing towards the TV, which was currently displaying a flashy sequence of an orange dinosaur-creature gaining robotic parts.

"We can watch the rest later," Yuri said, before using the remote to turn off the DVD. The borg sighed in defeat as the alien fighter placed him on her head.

"You seem a bit less…you today, Yuri," The red borg commented after a moment. Yuri seemed confused by his statement.

"What do you mean?" Yuri questioned, Takato had already mentioned that she seemed more cheerful today, but there couldn't be that big of a difference in her behavior, at least that's what she thought.

"Since we came to Takato's house, you've been less…depressed than usual." The red alien didn't really seem to be sure of how to say what he was thinking, but Yuri managed to get the idea of what he meant.

"I'm just happy to see Takato, and to not have to worry about fighting aliens for once," Yuri explained as she went over to the DVD player and pressed the eject button, before putting the Digimon Adventure DVD back into its box.

"That boy…what exactly is he to you?" the alien's question caught Yuri off guard, she stopped for a moment and thought about what he had asked. What was Takato to her? The answer seemed obvious.

"He was my best friend. Back when we were little we did everything together. We'd play for hours, or just talked. We never even fought," Yuri had a look of nostalgia on her face as she remembered the time she and Takato used to spend together, but she frowned as she began to remember something else. "But I was told to get rid of him, that he wasn't real. After he was gone, as the years went by, I began to believe he had just been in my head; that I made him up," Yuri's borg looked both confused and concerned. The young girl looked like she was trying to figure out what to say next, but her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the one she was thinking about.

"Ok, finally pulled Guilmon away from the fridge, let's go," Takato stated; looking into the living room, before heading to the bakery part of his house, a disappointed looking Guilmon followed after him.

"I wanted more peanut butter," Guilmon whined, quietly, as he went after his tamer. Yuri sighed before following the two.

* * *

><p>"So, Rika, how about we play a match?" Kazu questioned, holding his deck up as he leaned against a tree near the old, stone hut that Guilmon had once inhabited. Rika looked over from a spot she stood nearby and huffed.<p>

"No, I don't feel like kicking your butt right now," Rika scoffed, turning her head away from the boy.

"Hey! I could win!" Kazu exclaimed in disagreement, but Rika ignored him.

"What are you yelling about, Kazu?" Henry asked, walking over with Terriermon resting on his head. His little sister Suzie and her partner Lopmon trailed behind him.

"Rika won't take my challenge seriously," Kazu groaned, sinking down to the ground. Guardromon watched him from a nearby spot with a confused look in his eyes.

"You can't blame her, you haven't exactly done very well against her in the past, not that your bad at the game or anything, Rika's just better," Terriermon said with an ear-shrug. Kazu groaned again.

"Yeah, you're not good enough to beat her," Suzie giggled, Lopmon looked uncomfortable.

"I really need to have another talk to you about tact, you're starting to rub off on Suzie," Henry sighed. Rika glanced over at the newly arrived pair of tamers and their digimon.

"It's about time you got here, but we're still waiting on everyone else," Rika said, with annoyance clear in her voice. "By the way, where's that girl who went with you?" the red-headed girl asked, noticing said girls absence.

"Hey yeah, where is she? What was her name?" Kazu questioned, looking to be in thought, while Guardromon stared up at the tree his tamer stood under.

"Um...Kazu."

"Not now, Guardromon, I'm trying to remember her name. I know it started with a K," Kazu continued to think. Rika, Henry, Suzie, Lopmon and Terriermon slowly looked up into the tree that Kazu was under.

"Nya! It's Kasumi, for your information," Kazu jumped back with a scream at the surprise of a the alien-wearing girl suddenly popping out of the tree; hanging upside down with her legs wrapped around one of its branches. Kazu stared at the upside down girl, speechless, mouth agape. "You look funny!" Kasumi giggled, before swinging up and sitting on the branch.

"…What is wrong with you?" Rika questioned, Kasumi smiled and shrugged before jumping from the branch she was on, with a back flip.

"She's silly," Suzie giggled happily at the pink-clad alien fighter's antics.

"Careful Kasumi, you're going to make me dizzy," Kasumi's pink borg groaned.

"She really knows how to make an entrance," Terriermon chuckled. Kazu had regained his composure and was now glaring at the blond girl.

"Were you just waiting up there to sneak up on me!?" The spiky haired boy asked with irritation in his voice.

"I did try to warn you, Kazu," Guardromon pointed out, his tamer turned his glare towards him, but said nothing. Henry rolled his eyes before looking at Kasumi.

"I really don't understand why you felt the need to do…that. But let's not dwell on it, we have more important matters at hand," Henry said, seriously.

"We can't exactly do discuss that until everyone else gets here," Rika pointed out.

"We're here! Ruff!" Jeri called as she ran over, Kumi following her with a tired look on her face.

"Hey, Kumi! Why so glum?" Kasumi questioned, jumping down from the branch she sat on. Kumi grumble something under her breath before looking at Kasumi.

"Jeri's little brother, he just wouldn't leave me alone," The purple-wearing alien fighter muttered, in an annoyed tone. Jeri giggled at this, before holding up her puppet.

"It's just because he likes you, ruff!" Jeri spoke for the puppet. Kumi groaned in annoyance.

"We're here! Don't start without us!" Kenta suddenly called out, running over with MarineAngemon following him. He stopped to catch his breath before Kazu walked over to him.

"Where exactly have you been?" Kazu asked his friend, an eyebrow raised. Kenta sighed.

"I…wasn't exactly sure when we were supposed to meet," He admitted.

"Is right after school really that hard to comprehend?" Rika questioned unhappily. Kenta rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, school hasn't been out for very long," The glasses wearing boy said in his defense. Rika didn't look very satisfied with that, but decided not to continue that line of conversation and started looking around.

"Whatever. Where's Gogglehead? He's the one who said to meet here in the first place," Rika said impatiently.

"Yeah, and hopefully he can explain how he knows that girl," Kazu added, still feeling confused about his friend knowing someone who was apparently from another universe.

"Her name's Yuri," Kumi stated, glaring at Kazu.

"I knew that!" Kazu countered defensively, Kumi knew he was lying but did not continue the argument, instead choosing to turn away from him and wait for Yuri, Takato, and Guilmon to show up.

"Seriously, how can Takato and Guilmon be the last ones here?" Terriermon questioned in a confused manner.

"I'm sure they'll be along soon," Lopmon said with a small smile.

"Wait! We're here!" Takato yelled, running up from the path with Yuri and Guilmon trailing behind him. "Don't start without us," The goggle-wearing tamer gasped for breath as he stopped by Kumi, who looked annoyed at him.

"Start what? You called this meeting," Kenta pointed out. Takato thought about what Kenta said for a moment before he chuckled in embarrassment from the realization that he was right.

"We could have started figuring out the issue of Millenniummon, or where Ryo is," Kazu argued, causing Takato to stop laughing and look down regrettably.

"I really don't care where that jerk is, but the Millenniummon thing is important, so just get this explanation out of the way so we can move to that matter," Rika said, approaching Takato and glaring at him. Yuri looked a bit frightened by Rika and quickly met with Kumi.

"Kumi how was Jeri's house?" Yuri asked in an attempt to break the ice.

"Well, it wasn't the most peaceful place, but I really can't complain," Kumi admitted to her friend. "How was it at Takato's?" she asked to continue the conversation. Yuri didn't get a chance to answer this as Kasumi jumped over and interrupted.

"Let's not talk about that right now! Yuri and Takato need to tell those guys how they already knew each other! Nya!" Kasumi commented in her usual cheerful manner.

"Oh yeah, this again," Kumi sighed remembering Yuri and Takato's first explanation of their pre-existing friendship. She honestly thought it was pretty pointless to sit and listen to this again, but Takato's friends who hadn't heard it-mainly Kazu-wouldn't drop it, so it seemed to be necessary in order for them to move on to the other issues.

"Ok , Chumley. Spill," Kazu insisted. Yuri walked back over to Takato, while Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Suzie, Lopmon and Jeri watched with interest; the others in the group seemed less interested, as they had heard it already. Though Henry seemed somewhat interested, as he thought that Takato and Yuri's connection might have something to do with what was happening.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning," Takato said as he began to recount his and Yuri's first meeting.

* * *

><p>"I'm exhausted, where are we even going?" Miyu groaned as she followed her newly appointed digimon partners; Shamanmon, and Goblimon walked through what appeared to be a vast wasteland. Goblimon snorted in annoyance.<p>

"Are you just going to complain the entire time?" Goblimon said as he looked back at Miyu, he seemed to be about to add some sort of insult to his sentence, but stopped talking when Shamanmon looked at him in a scolding manner. Goblimon grumbled something as he turned his eyes forward while Shamanmon gave their shared tamer a sympathetic look.

"We're heading to a rendezvous point that Tapirmon, and Kotemon will most likely also be heading to. We agreed to do that if we should ever get separated," Shamanmon explained, Miyu seemed to understand but still looked unhappy.

"Well, how long is it going to take though? I'm getting tired, can't we take a break?" The young girl asked with some hope in her voice. Goblimon gave another snort.

"We'll get there when we get there. Now quit acting like a baby level and come on! If you want to get left behind just say the word and you can have all the rest you want," Goblimon growled. Miyu looked down to the ground with a look of shame, while Shamanmon glared at his fellow digimon.

"Goblimon, that was uncalled for. She's just tired, and I admit I'm a bit tired too. I bet you are as well," Goblimon didn't want to admit that his old friend was right, but didn't object when he sat down and gave the ground a pat. "We can rest here for a few minutes. But we must get moving soon, we don't have much food or water with us, and digimon could attack from out of nowhere," Shamanmon explained, before looking through a small bag that contained the provisions he had managed to scavenge from their destroyed base.

Miyu sighed in a bit as she took a seat on the ground. The confusion of this situation was still a bit much for her. She reached into her pocket and began looking through a deck of cards.

"I still don't know what I'm supposed to do with these," Miyu muttered to herself as she remembered what had happened the other day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes, I'm a tamer, but my question is, are you?" the older boy, named Roy questioned as he looked at Miyu, whom felt a little intimidated and unsure of how to answer that.<em>

"_Yes, she is our tamer," Shamanmon answered for her as he walked over with Goblimon. Goblimon glared at Ryo suspiciously. Cyberdramon noticed this and growled a bit. Ryo noticed his partner's aggression and motioned for him to stop._

"_Do you have any idea what was wrong with that Digmon?" The older tamer asked, looking down the hole that the berserk digimon had escaped through._

"_No, but it isn't the first time a digimon has just gone crazy out of nowhere, we also don't know why is was red," Shamanmon said. Ryo looked like he was thinking, before he turned to Miyu._

"_You seem new to this and very confused," Ryo commented. Miyu nodded slowly._

"_I was just pulled here a little while ago, I don't really know anything about this place, or its inhabitants," Miyu answered shyly. Ryo smiled before he reached into his pocket._

"_Well, I can tell things will be rough, something is going on around here. I can't stay and help you, but these should help," he said before handing Miyu a deck of cards. Miyu looked through them with a confused look on her face, there were all sorts of symbols and creatures on them-was that Goblimon on one of the cards?_

"_I…don't understand," Miyu said, still staring at the cards. Before Ryo could give any answer the ground suddenly began trembling._

"_Ryo, it's not gone," Cyberdramon growled and his tamer nodded._

"_It seems to be circling the area from underground, you get out of here, Cyberdramon and I will take care of this," Ryo said to Miyu. Shamanmon had managed to pull a small amount of rations from what remained of the base before he ran over to his tamer and grabbed her hand._

"_You heard him, let's get out of here!" Shamanmon stated as he began pulling Miyu._

"_But-" Miyu tried to say something but Goblimon interrupted._

"_Look, you can't digivolve us, and we've been separated from our allies. Just do as you're told!" Goblimon's tone was harsh, but Miyu didn't argue and they escaped as quickly as they could._

* * *

><p>They had been moving since that incident, but Miyu was at a loss on what she was supposed to do. She didn't know what the cards she was given were for. She didn't know how to help her supposed partners, or how to be a tamer. And she didn't know what this place was or how to help its problems.<p>

"Why am I even here?" Miyu whispered to herself, Shamanmon and Goblimon seemed to be talking amongst themselves and didn't hear her. Shamanmon was about to get out some of the food and water they had, but suddenly the ground shook. "Digmon!?" Miyu nearly panicked as she looked around.

"No, that was a footstep," Goblimon growled, more stomps were heard and they turned to the direction they were coming from. Miyu nearly jumped at the site of a large, orange dinosaur, with what looked like a horned helmet on its head. She was about to panic but Shamanmon held up his hand for her to stop.

"Greymon, I see you decided to come looking for us," Shamanmon spoke in a respectful tone.

"I heard your base was attacked, I didn't expect to run into you on the way there," The dinosaur-creature called Greymon responded in a deep-yet kind sounding voice. Miyu felt extremely confused and nearly fainted when the large creature's eyes fell on her. "So…it worked?" Greymon questioned as he looked at Miyu.

"Yes, we now have a tamer," Shamanmon confirmed, proudly. Goblimon grunted and slowly nodded in agreement.

"And she doesn't know how to digivolve us, and our base was destroyed, and we got separated from Kotemon and Tapirmon," Goblimon decided to point out the negatives of their situation.

"If Kotemon and Tapirmon are ok they will find their way to my base, let's get moving, three kids shouldn't be out here on their own," Greymon explained before turning and motioning for them to follow him.

"Three kids?" Miyu questioned in confusion, she glanced at Goblimon and Shamanmon, but said nothing as they followed Greymon.

* * *

><p>I don't know when I'll update again.<p> 


End file.
